Le Retour du Prince
by Sahenia
Summary: Alors qu'il va mourir, Severus remonte le temps pour rattraper ses erreurs et reconquerir sa Lily. Mais est-ce vraiment la bonne solution, est-ce que les choses vont vraiment s'arranger? Est-ce que la vie ne reprendra pas ce qu'elle lui a donné? DRAMA. T.
1. Chapter 1

Helli Hello,

Voila une nouvelle ficounette (oui je sais, je devrait bosser sur l'autre au lieu d'écouter mon esprit creatif)!! Cette fois-ci dans la tête de Severus tel qu'on l'abandonne dans le T7. Histoire de me culpabiliser un peu plus de l'avoir pris pour un méchant pendant 6 tomes...J'espere que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai pris en l'écrivant, et que vous aussi, vous reconnaitrez là le vrai Severus Rogue Prince.

OooooOooooOooooO

Mon nom est Severus Rogue.

De là je suis en ce moment, je ne vois qu'un sol de marbre inondé de sang.

De mon sang.

Bizarrement, la seule chose qui m'inquiète est la tâche que cela va laisser.

D'une main, je tiens encore la baguette qui vient de donner au petit pote Potter mes plus intimes souvenirs. Mon autre main est refermée sur un objet bien plus précieux à mes yeux que le bout de bois qui a fait de moi le sorcier que je suis. Un objet que je traîne avec moi depuis près de 18 ans maintenant, et dont je ne me suis jamais servie...Pitoyable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de laisser celui qu'il crut être son plus fidèle serviteur pour mort, étalé comme une bête sur le sol froid, et le gamin Potter vient de repartir en courant avec mes souvenirs, des souvenirs si douloureux qu'une larme s'échappe malgré moi à chaque fois qu'ils me reviennent en tête.  
J'ai toujours été un excellent comédien, et de surcroît, un excellent Occlumens, ce qui fait de moi un homme plus que protégé du regard du monde. C'est sans doute grâce à ces deux qualités que je trompe une fois de plus mon monde, leur laissant croire que le Prince de sang-mêlé a rendu les armes.  
Je me relève difficilement, un sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi raté soit-il, ne passe jamais inaperçu. Je range ma baguette et essuie de ma main libre le sang qui en dégouline mollement.

Je part en courrant, la main sous ma cape, prête à dégainer ma baguette au moindre son suspect. Je sais pourtant que là où je suis, personne ne viendra me chercher. Qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de renverser le portrait du dernier et du plus apprécié directeur de Poudlard? (Et là bien sûr, ce n'est pas de moi que je parle, je n'ai été dans cette histoire qu'un vulgaire pantin)  
Je marche donc à pas de loup dans ce sombre couloir, inventé par mes soins et ceux de Dumbledore quelques mois avant que notre arrangement prenne une fin forcée.

Quelques cent mètres plus loin, je passe difficilement derrière un ultime tableau, pour arriver dans ce qui semble être un placard ménager. Je me trouve comme prévu dans les cuisines. Un endroit sûr puisqu'en tant que directeur de l'école, les elfes m'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil.

Je pousse la porte d'un geste brusque, et découvre, attelés au fourneau...Personne.

Ca ne présage rien de bon. Je me dépêche, sort des cuisines et rase les murs jusqu'aux cachots de Serpentard.  
Etrangement, le château est vide, et les seuls échos qui arrivent jusqu'à moi semblent provenir du rez-de-chaussée, quelques mètres au-dessus de ma tête. Je donne le mot de passe "vil" et entre dans la Salle Commune de mes élèves.

Les fauteuils de cuir noir et le blason de Salazar qui orne le dessus de la cheminée de marbre me sont agréables et familiers. Je ne m'éternise pourtant pas en nostalgie et m'engouffre dans le sordide passage qui conduit jusqu'à mon ancien dortoir. Là, je m'assois en tailleur sur ce qui fût un jour mon lit, tire les rideaux à baldaquin, dépose ma baguette dans le creux que forment mes jambes et ouvre ma main gauche, découvrant l'objet qui était recouvert de mon sang et de ma froide sueur.

Il s'agissait là du seul exemplaire disponible.

Quelle chance inouïe.

Dumbledore me l'avait donné 17 ans et quelques mois avant que je ne me retrouve sur ce lit.

Il m'a expliqué aussi calmement qu'à son habitude de quoi il s'agissait, pourquoi il me l'avait donné, et pour quelles raisons il me faudrait être très prudent lorsque je m'en servirais...Parce que je m'en servirais, il en était sûr.

A l'époque, malgré mon désespoir et mon désarroi, je m'étais juré de ne jamais m'en servir.

Aujourd'hui ma parole ne vaut plus une noise, donc je ne me sens pas coupable...

Je regarde mon médaillon avec de l'amour dans le regard, comme un alcoolique regarde son Whisky Pur Feu.

Dans mes mains, pas plus grosse qu'une montre à gousset, je tenais la clé de ma délivrance, celle qui ouvrirait la porte qui m'amènerait jusqu'à _elle_.

Je ferme les yeux et sourit, bientôt je reverrai _son_ corps gracieux, _sa_ démarche élancée, j'entendrai _son_ rire doux et joviale, je pourrai me perdre dans _ses_ magnifiques yeux, que je dois supporter depuis 7 ans sur l'ingrat visage de _son _abruti de fils.

Lorsque je reviens à moi-même, je me rends compte que je pleurs (une fois de plus) toutes les larmes de mon corps.

J'ai une envie irrésistible de retourner auprès d'elle, mais saurais-je lui cacher d'où je viens et ce que je sais?

J'en doute, Lily Evans aurait pût me demander de m'arracher le coeur, je l'aurais fait sans état d'âme.

Alors que ma main s'attarde en caresses sur le médaillon, quelqu'un d'autre vient troubler mes pensées.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres (Etrange, que je n'arrive même pas à penser son nom, non?).

Je suis certainement la personne à qui il a fait le plus de mal.

Non, ce n'est pas un égoïsme quelconque, même si je suis par nature d'un égoïsme étouffant.

Je sais bien que bon nombre de couples ont été détruits, bon nombre de famille brisées et d'enfants damnés, mais de toutes ses victimes, je pense être le seul qui avait autant foie en son bourreau. J'étais j'en suis sûr, le serviteur le plus fidèle de mon maître, je lui ai même vendue le bonheur de celle que je voulais pour femme depuis près de dix ans, n'est-ce pas là un sacrifice ultime?

En échange, je ne lui ai demandé qu'une chose, qu'il épargne la douce Lily, que jamais il ne souille son âme d'un impardonnable sortilège.

Croyez-vous qu'il l'ait fait ?

Non. Je suis même sûr que dans sa folie meurtrière, il ignorait jusqu'au nom que je portais.

Lorsque j'ai appris que ma reine n'étais plus de ce monde, mon coeur s'en est allé à ses côtés.

J'ai détesté ce maître et ses idées, lui qui de l'amour n'a jamais rien connu et qui s'est permit de toucher à la lumière personnifiée.

Jamais je ne l'ai pardonné, car jamais je n'ai cessé d'aimer Lylian.

La seule chose qu'il avait sût me dire avant d'être anéantit par un bambin d'à peine un an, c'est que les désirs charnels changent et qu'il pouvait m'offrir autant de beautés sang-pur que je souhaitais pour assouvir les miens.

Les désirs?

Bien sûr je désirais Lily, mais bien plus que ça, je l'aimais, je la vénérais, elle était tout pour moi!

Je reviens à moi une fois de plus, essuie tant bien que mal le flot de larmes salées qui inonde mes joues et serre un peu plus le médaillon entre mes doigts blancs.

Dans quelques secondes, ce sera fait.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et des tics nerveux apparurent sur mon visage cireux.

Une dernière question traverse mon esprit enivré, une question pour le moins étrange.

Que lui dire quand je vais la revoir?

Est-ce que je dois lui avouer mes sentiments?

Continuer à être son meilleur ami?

Etre aussi goujat que Potter pour enfin attirer son attention?

J'en déciderais lorsque son parfait visage me sourira à nouveau, plein de vie et de haine pour ces foutus maraudeurs.

_Tourne trois fois le médaillon et pense à ce jour là, tourne trois fois le médaillon, pense, tourne, pense à elle..._

Je me rappelle des indications de Dumbledore tandis que de nouvelles larmes, des larmes d'espoir et de culpabilit' coulent le long de mon visage quadrag'naire.

Si j'arrive à changer le passé, et donc le futur, rien ne se passerait comme prévue, Lily ne se marierait pas avec James, il n'y aurait pas de Harry et donc pas de pourfendeurs de mage noir...

Serait-ce a moi de venir a bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres si c'est par ma faute que son assassin ne voit pas le jour?

Peu importe, dans mon esprit déséquilibré par tant d'espoir, rien ne comptait à part Lily et moi.

Calmement, un sourire étrangement crispé pendu à mes lèvres, je tourne le médaillon de métal trois fois dans mes mains.

Par trois fois je vois le côté pile, un triangle ressemblant étrangement à un oeil, et par trois fois je vois le côté face, cinq initiales alignées en lettres dorées.

_APBWD._

J'avais toujours supposé que Dumbledore était l'inventeur de cet objet. Mais je n'avais jamais posé la question, et je me fiche bien en cet instant de savoir qui avait inventé le médaillon du moment que celui ci me conduirait bien vers ma chère Lylian.

Je pense à ce jour, si fort qu'une veine bat d'une façon inquiétante sur mon front.

Rien ne se passe.

Etait-ce là le châtiment que Dumbledore m'avait réservé, me faire croire que ma vie avait un sens pour me faire tomber de plus haut?

Soudain, dans mon ventre, là même où se formait une boule désagréable lorsque je pensais à ma chère Lily, une sorte de happement eu lieu. Aucun rapport avec les sensations que procurent le Transplanage, la poudre de Cheminette, ou encore les Portoloins...

Non, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait attrapé mon estomac à pleine main (celle de ma chère par exemple...) et s'obstinait à tirer mon corps vers le haut.

Je vois autour de moi les années passer comme un film, puis je ferme les yeux, voulant mettre fin au tournis que me donne cet étrange voyage.

Lorsque je rouvre mes paupières pour laisser apparaître des prunelles d'un noir sans appel, je suis sur ce même lit, et un instant je crûs m'être encore fait avoir par la malice de Dumbledore.

La première chose que je vois, et qui n'était pas là lorsque je suis "parti", c'est un miroir, de taille d'homme, qui est appuyé sur le mur en face de mon lit.

Je n'ai pas de surprise en y apercevant mon reflet, mais après quelques dixièmes de seconde, je me rends compte que le Severus Rogue qui me fixe d'un air confus depuis le miroir a 15 ans.

Un sourire ému traverse mes lèvres pincées.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut Salut!  
Merci aux reviewers (enfin aux revieweuses) pour leurs petits mots gentils, mais avant que vous ne deveniez trop joyeuses, je tiens à rappeller à tout le monde que cette fic est qualifiée à la fois comme une romance et comme un drame,  
donc pour celles qui espèrent un happy end... 

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...En relisant le chap 28 du T5, soit le "pire souvenir de Rogue", j'ai découvert qu'il était absolument PARFAIT pour ma fic, quelle agréable coïncidence!! Pour celles qui en ont le temps et l'envie, je vous conseille de relire ce même chapître avant de lire ce chapitre de ma fic, vous trouverez tout de suite ces petits détails (forts arrangeants je dois bien l'avouer)!

Encore quelques infos à donner avant de commencer: la fic va se derouler à trois époques differentes de la vie de Rogue, et je vous en previendrai toujours au début du chapitre, don't panic!! Ensuite, pour ce qui est du rating, je dois dire que je suis très prévenante envers les jeunes esprits, certaines d'entre vous trouveront peut-être que c'est exagéré (je vous reserve quand même une jolie scène de lemon XD)

Encore une dernière chose, il ne me semble pas avoir fait de disclaimer pour le premier chapitre, donc je tiens à préciser qu'aucun perso ne m'appartient, il n'y aura qu'un lieu qui sortira de mon imagination, mais ça n'arrivera que dans quelques chapitres!!

Voila, j'ai enfin fini, bonne (voir tres bonne j'espere) lecture à tous et toutes!!

OooooOooooOooooO

Je me suis levé. Je me suis douché puis revêtu de mon uniforme de Serpentard. C'est comme si j'étais rentré chez moi depuis une longue, une trés longue absence...Je sens les parfums des autres dans la salle commune, j'observe leurs regards peureux à l'approche des examens.

Apparement, je suis revenu exactement là où je l'avais voulu...Exactement là où tout avait commencé...Ou plutôt où tout avait prit fin. Par ma faute. Peu importe, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Je descends dans la Grande Salle et y prends un copieux petit déjeuner. Bien que je ne sois pas glouton par nature, je me sens étrangement frais et léger ce matin, et ça reveille ma faim.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore est assis entre MacGonagall et Slughorn. J'aperçois aussi Flitwick. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de voir mes collègues vingt ans plus jeunes...Et de devoir les appeller "professeur" qui plus est.

Voir Dumbledore vivant me rejouit autant que cela me fait souffrir. Bien sûr je suis heureux de le voir se mouver de ses gestes joviales mais je repense aussi à mon fatal tour de baguette et à son corps qui s'écrase mollement au bas d'une des tours du château où je suis tranquillement en train de savourer un pancake.

J'aimerais risquer un regard vers la table rouge et or, mais pour être franc, je n'ose pas. Les "maraudeurs" ne me font pas plus peur qu'il y a vingt ans mais je n'ai pas vriment envie de m'attarder en bavardages et autres insultes avec cette bande de petits prétentieux.  
Alors que je m'abreuve d'un jus de citrouille qui, malgré sa fraicheur, ne tarit pas ma soif d'hydromel, une bande de jeunes filles pénètre la salle.

Une petite blonde insinifiante rit aux éclats, et à ses côtés, je _l_'aperçois.

Autant être honnête, mon coeur s'arrête de battre et ma bouche se fait sèche. Non seulement Lily est morte il y a dix-sept ans, mais en plus nous, ne étions pas revus depuis nos Aspics...Vingt ans.

Mon regard doit s'embuer car Parkinson, le père de la greluche du fils Malefoy, me regarde d'un air suspicieux avant de se retourner vers les deux filles.

Je n'en ai rien à faire et ne détourne pas mon regard de Lylian. Elle sourit à son amie et rejette d'un geste innocent sa chevelure d'un roux foncé sur ses épaules chétives. Ses grands yeux verts respirent la joie de vivre et l'intelligence.

Une muse, une merveille, un fantasme, appellez ma Lily comme vous le voulez, elle est si parfaite que je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'adjectif ou de nom qui puisse prétendre la qualifier.

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors, où cette vermine de Potter la regarde avec faim, ses yeux croisent les miens.  
Elle m'adresse un sourire enfantin et me fait un petit signe de la main, que je lui rends timidement, croyant à un mirage.  
Potter tourne immédiatement sa tête d'idiot vers moi et me sors le regard _"Propriété privée, défense d'entrer"_ que j'ai cru voir un jour sur le visage de son fils alors que Draco reluquait la fille Weasley.

Je ne prête pas attention au maraudeur, et détourne contre mon gré mon regard de ma douce pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Bien que je n'ai aucun besoin de revisions, mes camarades l'ignorent et il serait bien imprudent d'attirer leur attention en changeant brusquement le caractère et les attitudes du Severus qu'ils connaissent.

Mes pieds me conduisent sans que je les contrôle vraiment jusqu'à la bibliothèque. J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle est bondée de boutonneux aux hormones débordantes qui viennent de s'apercevoir qu'ils passents leur BUSE de défense dans une heure.

Tant pis, je trouve quand même un petit fauteuil où m'assoir dans un coin, et je deguste un livre sur les lycanthropes, fantasmant sur un Remus démasqué par un parent d'élève particulièrement étroit d'esprit.

Si je suis venu à la bibliothèque, à part pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, c'est pour deux raisons.

La première, ici, on ne trouvera jamais d'autre maraudeur que ce foutu loup-garou, et franchement ce n'est pas celui qui me pose le plus de problèmes.

La seconde raison? Lily et moi avions souvent rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à l'époque.  
Comme nous n'étions pas de la même maison, il s'agissait du seul endroit où nous pouvions parler sans être interrompus par les sarcasmes de l'autre clown à lunettes. La bibliothèque est donc restée un sanctuaire de bonheur et de nostalgie pour moi...

Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, je vois une Lily furibonde entrer dans la pièce. Elle cherche quelqu'un du regard et quand elle me trouve, elle augmente sa vitesse de deplacement.

Ô Merlin, je vais devoir (pouvoir aussi) lui parler...

A part "Je t'aime" et "Veux-tu Йtre ma femme Lylian Evans?" je n'ai réfléchis à aucune phrase durant ces dex dernières décennies.

Elle s'approche de moi, une ride se dessine sur son front, causée par son froncement de sourcils (que je trouve parfait).

**Salut Sev'**

Sa voix...Sa voix est douce quand elle prononce cette partie de mon prénom. Elle est la seule à m'appeller "Sev'". D'ailleurs, je me serais fait un plaisir de détruire les cordes vocales de celui ou celle qui aurait osé lui voler ce petit surnom. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les miens, et je reste muet. Muet de voir à quel point elle est belle, à quel point elle respire la vie et le bien être. Toute colère a disparu de son visage au moment même où elle m'a parlé.

**Salut Lily.**

Les mots m'ont brulé la gorge. Je n'avais plus jamais prononcé son doux prénom. Peut-être une fois, par accident, mais elle était devenue pour moi comme les saintes que vénèrent les moldus, si pure qu'il m'était interdit d'évoquer sa personne explicitement.

Elle me sourit encore, et je me sens defaillir. En fait, je suis un peu honteux aussi, et elle doit le lire au rose qui vient perturber la paleur habituelle de mes joues. Honteux car, malgré mon apparence juvenile, je suis un homme d'âge mûr qui se surprend à desirer une fillette de quinze ans.

Elle doit avoir l'habitude de me voir rougir car elle n'y prête guère attention.

**Je viens de voir les Emmerdeurs.**

J'avais oublié qu'on les appellait comme ça, nous les Serpentards, à cette époque.

Lily était bien la seule fille du collège a employer ce surnom. Les autres, toutes maisons confondues, étaient bien trop occupées à glousser sur le passage de ces quatre consanguins.

Cette fois ci je ne réponds rien. Je sais ce qu'elle attend de moi, (je le sais toujours, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai jamais osé franchir les limites de l'amitié) et elle n'attend pas que je l'interrompe, elle a besoin de se defouler, alors j'attends sagement qu'elle daigne le faire. Elle prend une longue inspiration, et je peux voir sa poitrine se soulever dès l'arrivée de l'oxygène dans ses frêles poumons. Chassant toute pensée inappropriée de mon esprit, je tends l'oreille car je sais que les mots vont franchir ses lèvres pleines et douces sous peu.

**Potter est vraiment un abruti de première...Il a agressé un première année...Et je te parle même pas de ses fidèles toutous...J'ai bien crû que Pettigrow allait en mourrir d'admiration avec sa bouche bée...**

En une phrase, Lily avait résumé tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur les maraudeurs qui doive être retenu: abruti, agressé, toutous. Je lui souris, attendant avec elle qu'une réponse vienne chatouiller mes lèvres. Un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge de la bibliothèque me suffit à trouver quoi dire pour répondre au regard interrogateur et terriblement angelique que me lance Lily.

**Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, les bouffons sont là pour faire rire les imbéciles, il en faut toujours.**

Elle me sourit, laissant apparaître sa magnifique dentition d'un blanc et d'un regularité éclatants. Je vois qu'elle s'apprête à continuer cette agréable (Ô combien agréable, Merlin!) discussion, mais je joues la carte de l'ami protecteur et mature...Exactement ce qu'elle attend de moi.

**Il est moins cinq**,_ fis-je en designant l'horloge_, **on devrait peut-être y aller, non?**

Elle acquiesce sans dire un mot, et nous nous levons à l'unisson pour quitter la bibliothèque, qui est maintenant pratiquement vide. J'ai une envie presque irresistible de la tirer à l'ombre d'un rayon pour lui avouer tout l'amour que j'éprouve et lui montrer tout le désir que je ressens pour elle. Encore une fois je chasse ses pensées, et bloque mon champ de vision sur le dos recouvert de tissus noir qui se ballade juste devant moi.

L'examen fût un cadeau du ciel. En même temps, j'ai un léger avantage de vingt ans d'études sur le défense par rapport aux autres candidats, mais est-ce que ça compte? Pas pour moi. Je peux bien rater cette examen sur toute la ligne, tant que Lily finit l'année (et sa vie) à mon bras. Ma plume court sur le parchemin, de sujet en sujet, de question en question, et avant que je n'en aperçoive, j'avais écrit plus de trente centimètres de parchemin. Lorsque le petit Flitwick annonça la fin du temps impartie, un sourire traversa mes lèvres. Il retomba dès que je vis le regard de Potter planté comme un couteau sur la chevelure légère et soyeuse de _ma_ Lily.

Je me lève, mais ne m'approche pas de ma meilleure amie, elle est occupée en papotages avec une Serdaigle que je connais sous le nom de Greenlover. Une sang-mêlé aussi, il me semble. En pensant au sang, je me rappelle la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu Lily à tout jamais il y a vingt ans, et me recite une fois de plus les instructions.

_Installe-toi tranquillement, si les Emmerdeurs te cherchent fais leur mordre le gazon, n'insulte jamais Lily._

Comme prévu, je me dirige vers le parc, pofitant du soleil de mai qui rechauffe ma peau trop blanche, et de la fraicheur de l'ombre que m'apporte un petit buisson près duquel je m'installe. Comme je me souviens l'avoir fait il y a une vingtaine d'années, je fixe mon questionnaire des BUSE, à la recherche du moindre faux pas que j'aurais pû commettre. A quelques mètres de moi, Potter fait son malin en attrapant un Vif d'Or devant l'oeil éblouït de cet immonde Queudver. Black, lui, guettait quelle fille était en train de baver devant lui ou quel garçon le jalousait du regard. Quand à l'hybride, il avait ouvert un livre et plongé son nez dedans. Au bord du lac, insouciante et rieuse, Lily trempait ses pieds dans l'eau, n'accordant aucun regard aux Emmerdeurs.

Je n'entends pas la conversation des quatre Gryffondor, mais le mouvement brusque de la tête de Black (que je mine de ne pas avoir vu) me signale qu'il est temps pour moi de laisser au temps ce qu'il lui appartient, avant de mieux le voler. Je me lève donc et range mon questionnaire dans un sac déjà trop plein de parchemins et de livres. Alors que je n'ai fait que quelques pas, la voix de l'ex-futur mari de Lily se fait entendre dans tout le parc.

**Ca va, Servilus?**

En vingt ans, je n'ai pas oublié cette scène, comment pourrais-je le faire? J'ai donc sû à l'avance qu'il allait s'inviter à parler avec cette stupide tirade. En un rien de temps, je suis paré au combat, même si je sais que je dois paraître le plus faible de nous deux si je veux que les évènements se déroulent comme je le souhaite. Il me désarme, croyant bien sûr qu'il a l'avantage parce que je suis moins bon en duel qu'un gamin pré-pubère. Alors que je me baisse pour ramasser ma baguette, un autre sort fuse et je me retrouve à terre. Je ne suis pas surpris mais mon dos en a prit un coup et j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

Ce petit évènement a forcément attiré tout un petit groupe de spectateurs, joyeux ou non à l'idée que je me fasse détruire par cette espèce d'ecervelé de Potter. Lui et son fidèle _chien_ de Black déblatéraient des insultes puériles à mon égard pendant que j'observais d'un oeil plus curieux que méfiant leur deux compères habituels. Lupin avait une moue triste collée au visage, se donnant l'air du prefet qui aimerait bien aider mais qui tient trop à ses amis, et Queudver se delectait de me voir à la merci de son cher Potter. S'il savait que vingt ans plus tard, il dormirait dans un placard de ma maison et m'apporterait des raffraichissements quand bon me semble, il ferait moins le fier, ce _rat_.

Ce sont les rires de hyènes des spectateurs qui me tirent de ma reflexion. Les maraudeurs ont sûrement raconté une blague poilante à mon sujet, et rien que pour ça, un éclair de haine traverse mes yeux, sans appel. Je n'ai pas du tout entendu la tirade de l'attrapeur, mais je peux aisément deviner de quoi il s'agissait, son registre étant très restreint. C'était soit quelque chose de desagréable sur mon physique, et en particulier mon nez, soit une quelconque accusation de magie noire.

**Attends un peu...Attends un peu!**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre? Qi'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous?**

C'est le stupide Black qui a craché cette phrase, et malgré toute la maturité que j'ai accumulé pendant ces vingt dernières années, je ne peux retenir un flot de jurons fracassants, accompagné de toutes les formules que j'aimerais tant essayer sur ces abrutis de maraudeurs. Je sais qu'ils sont capables de m'insulter comme ça pendant des heures, c'est une occupation qui les distrait depuis environ trois ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave toi la bouche.**

Potter me lance de son air superieur un sortilège de recurvite, et je sens avec dégoût des bulles amères provenir de mon estomac. J'ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir candide de respirer, mes les coulées de savon et les nuages de bulles multicolores qui se deversent de ma bouche me font tousser, et m'empêchent serieusement d'aspirer ma dose vitale d'oxygène. Tout en m'étouffant, j'aperçois Lily, marchant vers James et sa bande d'un pas appuyé et rapide, marquant savament sa colère.

**Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !**

En voyant ma douce, Potter passe une main dans ses cheveux pourtant ébourriffés et laids à souhait. Pitoyable. Black, Lupin et Queudver se reculent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, comme s'ils voulaient laisser à leur ami toute l'intimité dont il avait besoin avec Lily.

**Ca va, Evans?**

Il a une voix mielleuse, qu'il veut chaude et rassurante. Le genre de voix qu'on réserve à ses conquètes, ou qu'on utilise quand on parle d'un trophé dont on est particulièrement fier. Ca me dégoute, mais cette fois-ci je ne laisserais pas MA Lily devenir le trophée de mister Potter. Non. Rien qu'à penser qu'elle l'a été...Qu'il lui a fait un enfant...J'en ai la nausée.

**Laisse le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?**

J'adorais le ton méprisant et profondément dégouté qu'elle utilisait en lui parlant. D'ailleurs, plongé dans son regard d'emeraude, je n'entendais même pas Potter repliquer que ma simple naissance le genait. Si ce pauvre abruti avat vécu la moitié de ce que moi j'avais subit pendant mon enfance, il fermerait sa grande gueule. Jamais il n'avait dû supporter les violences de son père, jamais il n'avait vu sa mère accroupie sur le sol, saignant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps chétif et abimé. Jamais Potter ne pourra rendre une femme plus heureuse que je ne le pouvais, car jamais il n'avait vu de femme malheureuse.

**Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse le tranquille!**

**C'est d'accord, à condition que tu accepte de sortir avec moi, Evans. Allez...Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.**

**Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant.**

**Pas de chance, Cornedrue. Oh! Attention!**

Le simple fait d'entendre Potter suggerer qu'il puisse sortir avec Lily m'avait mit hors de moi. J'avais rampé jusqu'à ma baguette, crachant les dernières gouttes de savon qui subsistaient à son maléfice. J'avais pointé ma baguette sur le dos de Potter, et j'entaillais sa joue sans prendre la peine de prononcer la formule de mon maléfice. Il aurait été assez arrogant pour le retourner contre moi dans le cas contraire. D'ailleurs, il retourne à l'instant même une formule de ma création contre moi, si c'est dire le niveau de pretention et de respect. Je me retrouvais suspendu la tête en bas, à quelques décimètres du sol, ma robe découvrant mon physique peu flatteur.

Fais le descendre!

Mais certainement.

Je m'écrasais par terre, faisant souffrir une fois de plus mon dos, qui commençaient à languir la fin de cette journée. Bien sûr, je me relevais en quelques dixièmes de seconde et brandissais à nouveau ma baguette, essayant d'oublier que Lily venait de voir une partie de mon anatomie que j'aurais aimé lui laisser en d'autres cisconstances. Black m'a lancé un Petrificus Totalus, et bien que je ne puisse plus bouger, j'entendais toujours la discussion mouvementée de James et Lily, craignant un infime rapprochement.

**LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE!**

**Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort.**

**Alors, libère le du maléfice!**

Je sentis mes muscles se décontracter, et me relevais tant bien que mal, faisant face à Potter et ses Emmerdeurs pour le énième fois de l'après-midi.

**Et voilà, Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.**

Je ne sûs pas quoi dire. La première fois que j'avais vécu cette scène humiliante, j'avais traîté Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, j'avais parlé avant de penser, ce qui n'est jamais grattifiant. Cette fois-ci, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas insulter ma sauveuse, mon amour, mon coeur, ma femme...Mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Relancer Potter aurait été idiot. J'opte donc pour la sincérité.

**Merci, Lily.**

Je m'approchais de mon amie et lui fit un sourire que seule elle pouvait voir, tournant le dos au public avide de nouvelles batailles. Elle y répondit par un sourire éclatant malgré son visage encore crispé sous le coup de la colère, un sourire qui contrairement au mien a pût être vu par toutes les personnes présentes.

Je partis seul vers le chateau, sans me retourner, imaginant avec délectation le visage outré de Potter, que j'entendais crier.

**Lily? Depuis quand il appelle Evans "Lily"?? Et c'était quoi ce sourire??**

Je savourais ma victoire. Une furieuse envie d'alcool et de cigarette pour fêter ma victoire sur le passé. Je chassais d'un coup de tête ses pensées malsaines. Lily et moi avions toute la vie devant nous pour nous aimer maintenant. Il me semble que le bonheur me fait flotter à six pieds du sol.

* * *

Depuis cet après-midi, Lily et moi ne cachons plus notre amitié comme nous le faisions avant. Tout le monde sait que la belle préfète de Gryffondor est la meilleure amie du sournois et laid Serpentard que je suis. Et tout le monde jase, forcément. Potter ne m'a plus agréssé...Remarquez, ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'il a compri que Lily et moi n'étions pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Il a peut être besoin d'un temps de réaction un peu plus prolongé que les autres?

En tout cas, ce jour est un jour béni. Le dernier jour d'école. Mes malles sont prêtes, et le banquet devant mes yeux est savoureux. Je dévore mon rost-beef avec presque autant de douceur que la façon dont je dévore Lily des yeux. Peu à peu, je me suis habitué à ce corps et à cette vie...à l'année 1975...Moins sombre que le 1998 que j'ai quitté. Je ne ressens que très peu l'envie d'alcool, et quand ça arrive, je vais passer quelques minutes avec Lily, dont les yeux me font immédiatement oublier le Whisky.

Dumbledore, comme à son habitude assis au milieu de la table des professeurs, prend la parole pour son traditionnel discours de fin d'année. Quelle joie imense et sans fin me direz vous.

**Chers élèves, et chers professeurs, vous me voyez désolé de vous annoncer une fois de plus la fin de cette année scolaire, bien que je ne sois pas sûr que le mot "désolé" puisse convenir à certains d'entre vous**. _Les maraudeurs firent des signes de têtes idiots et approbateurs en direction du directeur_. **Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont passé leurs examens, BUSE ou ASPIC, vous recevrez comme chaque année vos résultats par hibou postal, pendant vos vacances d'été. Et puisque nous en sommes au vacances d'été, je vous en souhaite des merveilleuses, mais sachez prendre votre temps, les choses qui commencent trop tôt finissent souvent trop tôt aussi.**

A ce moment là, Dumbledore m'adressa un clin d'oeil dont seul lui avait le secret, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Plusieurs questions fusèrent dans ma tête.

Savait-il que je venais de loin?

Savait-il pourquoi j'étais revenu?

De quoi exactement parlait-il?

Autant de réponses arrivèrent bientot à ma rescousse. Il paraissait évident que Dumbledore savait que j'étais revenu du futur, il avait peut-être déjà fabriqué l'objet dont je me suis servis à cette époque et peut-être a-t-il repéré des indices qui laissaient croire que je m'en étais servis justement.

Ensuite, je pensais bien qu'il savais pourquoi j'étais ici, sinon il n'aurait pas prit la peine de faire des sous-entendus soulignés de clin d'oeil pendant le discours, même si ça reste sa marque de fabrique.

Et pour ce qui est de ce dont il parlait, je crois bien l'avoir decouvert aussi. Ma relation avec Lily, ça coule de source. Et même si je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire à la fin de sa phrase "les choses qui commencent trop tôt finissent souvent trop tôt aussi", je m'appliquerai à suivre sagement les conseils de Dumbledore cet été, car il ne m'ont jamais induit en erreur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Hello!!! Merci pour vos reviews, et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mit dans leurs favoris ou leurs alerts, ça me fait tellement plaisir!!! J'ai encore fait quelques petites modifs dans l'histoire...Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que la fic ne sera pas très longues...En fait, aucune de mes fics ne sera très longue...Enfin bref. Les élèments que j'ai changé concernent l'époque de la fic. J'ai dit dans mon précdent chap qu'il y aura trois époques différentes, mais je crois bien qu'il y en aura plus que ça...Six époques en tout, en comptant depuis celle du premier chap, donc comptez au maximum huit chaps...Je sais que c'est peu mais je ne peux pas écrire de chap dans le vent, j'ai choisis d'en écrire un pour chaque moment important de la vie de Sev...Bon, je crois bien que j'ai terminé, alors bonne lecture à tous!!_

_Juin 1977_

OooooOooooOooooO

Je suis dans le Poudlard Express, assis sur la banquette de mon compartiment, un livre de Potions sur les genoux. Lily est installée en face de moi, à demi allongée sur le cuir, la tête posée contre la vitre, les yeux clos par le sommeil qui l'a emporté il y a une heure au moins. Voilà deux ans que je suis revenu. Je me suis ré-habitué à vivre une vie d'adolescent, à aller de cours en cours et à resté soumis à mes professeurs. Comme avant, je me suis ré-habitué à passer des heures à la bibliothèque, à potasser des bouquins que je connais déjà par coeur. Je me suis ré-habitué à ce corps, même s'il a subit de légères modifications par rapport à celui de mon "ancienne" adolescence. En effet, je suis un peu plus musclé, même si je suis encore très loin d'égaler la carrure d'athlète de James, je dois bien me l'avouer. Mon visage est resté le même, terriblement laid et fade à mon goût mais je prends plus soin de mes cheveux, ils ne sont plus gras et je les attache en catogan sur ma nuque. La seule chose à laquelle je ne me suis jamais habitué, c'est d'être ami à nouveau avec Lily.

La voir sourire, l'entendre rire, sentir l'odeur vanillé qui se dégage de ses cheveux, observer ses courbes harmonieuses, dont elle n'a même pas conscience...C'est comme voir un peintre à l'oeuvre, toujours dans la grâce et s'enfonçant chaque seconde un peu plus dans un art délicieux à voir. Elle se recroqueville un petit peu sur elle-même, elle doit avoir froid. Cette année, le train est partie en pleine nuit, tout le monde ignore pourquoi, et même en juin, les nuits écossaises ne sont pas des plus douces. Je repousse mon livre à côté de moi et m'avance vers elle. Je prends une des couvertures polaires mises à disposition et la rabat sur les épaules frêles de Lily, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque je retourne à ma place, Syanne, le chaton tigré que j'ai offert à Lily le 30 janvier dernier, pour son 17ème anniversaire, y est confortablement installé. Je le fixe d'un air des plus sévères, et il finit par me laisser m'assoir, juste après m'avoir lancé son regard le plus hautain et méprisant. De nouveau assis, je me reprends à rêver de ma Lily. Je ne me sens plus coupable de mes pensées, maintenant, après tout Lily est majeure aussi, non? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si les garçons de mon âge n'y pensaient pas...Ils ne pensent qu'à ça à longueur de journée, ça fait d'ailleurs partie des principales raisons de leur innattention en cours.

Alors que j'admire les haussements réguliers de la poitrine de Lily en me disant que dans d'autres circonstances, j'autait pût en être la cause, la vieille femme qui distribut la nourriture dans le train toque violemment à la porte de notre compartiment et l'ouvre à la volée. Les adolescents n'ont donc jamais droit à un tant soit peu d'intimité? Lily se reveille en sursaut et brandit sa baguette vers la femme du train, prête à lui balancer un impardonnable à la figure comme s'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger, Miss. Souhaitez-vous acheter quelque chose?**

Lily se rassoit brutalement et sans répondre. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, elle a dût faire un cauchemar pour réagir de cette façon. Je la connais bien, et je sais qu'un petit paquet de friandise accompagnée d'une oreille attentive suffiront à la remettre d'applomb. La vieille femme au cheveux blanc comme la neige semble excédée par l'impolitesse de ma Lily. Elle ne la connait pas, je peux l'en excuser, donc je rattrape le manque de sacoir vivre dont a fait preuve ma chère rouquine.

**Ce n'est rien, nous allons prendre un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et deux baguettes au reglisse, s'il vous plaît.**

La femme me tend les friandises d'une main et attrape ma monnaie de l'autre. Je ne roule pas vraiment sur l'or mais rien n'est trop cher pour les beaux yeux de Lily, alors je ne vais tout de même pas faire le goujat et lui reclamer une pièce. Je me lève et referme la porte du compartiment derrière l'employée du Poudlard Express, qui est encore en train de ronchonner sur Lily. Lorsque je me retourne, cette dernière est en train de recoiffer ses longs cheveux auburn, fabuleusement brillants et souples. Elle me sourit et attrape d'un geste vif le paquet de Chocogrenouilles que je lui lance.

**Merci, Sev, je te rembourserai.**

**Tu plaisantes, j'espère.**

**Pas du tout, les bons comptes font les bons amis, et comme nous sommes d'excellents amis, je te paye un coup à boire dans le bar moldu de ton quartier demain soir, on goûtera à leurs spécialités.**

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec une Chocogrenouille dans la bouche, et je suis sur qu'elle est la seule fille au monde qui peut être sexy en parlant la bouche pleine et avec du chocolat partout. Boire un verre dans un bar moldu n'était pas une mauvaise idée...On fêtera nos Aspics ensemble, et bien que je sois depuis longtemps inicié aux boissons moldues, je feindrai la surprise lorsque j'ingurgiterai ma dose d'alcool.

La fin du trajet se passe en silence, Lily s'est endormie et je me suis replongé dans mon bouquin de Potions, pour éviter de penser à plonger en elle. Les potions peuvent être très interessantes, leur parfum, leur couleur, leur puissance et leur goût...Un noble art que peu comprennent...Mais il est néanmoins impossible de se concentrer sur un chaudron ou des pattes d'araignées quand Lily Evans est paisiblement assoupie à quelques décimètres de moi, angélique et presque iréelle tant elle est belle.

Au fait, puisqu'on y est, autant parler des Emmerdeurs. Potter est sortit avec une petite blonde de Serpentard cette année en espérant rendre jalouse Lily...Je crois que son indifference l'a tué sur le coup. Black, quand à lui, a couché avec tout ce qui a porté une jupe entre 1974 et aujourd'hui, si ça a été votre cas, pensez à faire un dépistage de la Dragoncelle, elle s'attrape comme ça aussi. Lupin n'a jamais été renvoyé de l'école pour "loup-garoutisme impardonnable" comme j'en rêvais mais il a toujours été réglo avec moi, même si je me réjouirais profondément de le savoir derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban un de ces soirs de pleine lune. Quand à Peter, il n'a pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres il me semble. En tout cas, il n'a pas cet air constamment coupable et peureux qu'il traînait autre fois, il est simplement une vermine insignifiante à l'image de ses amis.

Un sifflet retentit et le train s'arrête. Nous sommes arrivés à King's Cross et Lily n'est toujours pas reveillée. Je m'approche d'elle et m'accroupie, mon visage pile à la hauteur du sien. Elle est encore plus belle de si près, sa peau fine parfaitement lisse sous mon regard, les reflets harmonieux de son visage m'offrait des envies dont je n'oserais même pas vous parler. Je passe en tremblant presque une main sur sa joue, fraiche et blanche. Ses paupières clignents deux ou trois fois puis s'ouvrent complètement et un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres, presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

**Sev?**

**Allez lève-toi, Lily, on est arrivé...**

Comme à chaque fois que je m'adresse à elle, je parle d'une voix la plus douce et la plus chaude possible, craignant de la blesser par un mot plus strident qu'un autre. Elle sourit toujours et se met en position assise. Elle pose un regard interrogatif sur moi et je m'aperçois que je suis toujours accroupie. Je me lève brusquement et attrape Syanne, nos bagages ont déjà été descendus sur le quai par le personnel du train.

Sur le quai, personne ne m'attend, ce sont les parents de Lily qui me ramènent chez moi. Son père et sa mère sont tous les deux grands et assez minces. Pétunia ressemble bien plus à son père, mis à part que lui a un coeur en or. Je me souviens du jour où Petunia a envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour venir à Poudlard...Et maintenant elle ose nous traîter de monstre cette idiote. Heureusement les parents de Lily sont fiers d'elle, et savent que c'est un honneur pour des moldus d'avoir une sorcière dans leur famille.

**Bonjour les enfants!!!**

Mr Evans me serre la main chaleuresement, puis sa femme me prend dans les bras comme si j'étais un enfant de douze ans. Je me sens un peu gêné mais Lily lève les yeux au ciel d'un air entendu et je me détends immédiatement. Nous partons tous ensemble dans la voiture moldue de Lily. Nous sommes assis sur la banuette arrière, et la sieste du Poudlard Express ne semble pas l'avoir remis en forme, parce qu'elle s'endort une fois de plus, la tête appuyée sur le siège conducteur. Peut-on vraiment s'endormir dans ce genre de position? Lily s'endort n'importe où et n'importe quand, j'en ai l'habitude maintenant, mais elle m'emerveille toujours par son originalité.

Elle se reveille peu avant que ses parents ne me déposent devant ma maison. Je ravale l'amertume que m'inspire cette période "en famille" que je vais devoir passer avec mon père avant de trouver enfin quelque chose de plus personnel où habiter. Peut-être une colocation avec Lily? N'importe quoi, parfois je me dis que revenir vingt ans en arrière m'a fait regresser point de vue intelligence et maturité...J'ai quand même eu une BUSE de moins que pendant mon "ancienne" adolescence...Je devais être en train de penser à un stratagème pour récuperer Lily des griffes de Potter.

**Au revoir, Severus.**

**Je t'envois un hibou pour demain soir Sev!**

**Au revoir Mr et Mme Evans, à demain Lily!**

Je sais bien que Lily voit mon sourire crispé, elle sait combien je deteste mon père, et combien il me le rend bien. Quand je pousse la porte d'entrée de la maison, il est assis sur un fauteuil en face de la télé, une bière à la main. Son visage ressemble tellement au mien que je me dégoute de me voir dans un miroir. Il m'entend fermer la porte et se retourne vers moi, un air méprisant déformant déjà sa bouche en un rictus infame.

**Sev...**

**Papa...**

Et voilà le chaleureux retour du fils prodige au domicile familiale. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, je le hais, il me hait, et nous faisons semblant de ne pas nous voir les rares périodes où nous devons vivre ensemble. Dans mon "ancienne" adolescence, les vacances passaient vite, je restais enfermé dans ma chambre et m'exerçais à toute sorte de magie noire que je rendais indétectable par le ministère...Il faut dire qu'à l'époque la vigileance n'était pas la même, j'avais même enseigner ma façon de contourner la loi à Lily en deuxième année pour qu'elle puisse montrer à ses parents tout ce qu'elle avait apprit.

Mais cette fois-ci, pour Lily, j'ai totalement abandonné la magie noire et tous les amis qu'elle m'avait apporté. Terminé Mulciber, Malefoy, Lestrange, Rosier et j'en passe. J'ai la profonde impression que la Terre ne porte que deux personnes, Lily et moi. Peu importe le nombre de choses ou de gens qu'il me faut abandonner pour avoir son amour, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. J'ai sû tirer leçon de mes erreurs et je ne les referai pour rien au monde...D'ailleurs, quelque chose dans le regard de Lily a changé...Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a un regard amoureux mais ce n'est plus le même regard qu'avant...Il est moins...Peut-être moins innocent qu'avant je ne sais pas, en tout cas quelque chose a changé c'est sur.

Je monte les escaliers qui montent vers ma chambre, mais avant que je mette les pieds sur le palier, deux bras l'enlacent et j'entends la voix de ma mère. Ca me fait bizarre d'entendre la voix de ma mère. Elle n'est ni douce ni agréable mais ma mère reste ma mère, la dernière Prince, une femme respectable qui garde la tête haute sous les coups de son moldu alcoolique de mari. Je pose ma malle sur la marche d'escalier où je suis et réponds et à son étreinte. Son odeur ressemble à celle de Lily, ce parfum de vanille qui émane également de mon chaudron à chaque fois que je fais de l'Amortentia.

**Bienvenue à la maison Sev.**

**Merci Maman**

Contrairement aux autres sang-pur, ma mère ne m'oblige pas à l'appeller "mère" ou à la vouvoyer. Il faut dire que depuis son mariage, il lui est inutile de perpétuer les traditions puritaines des sang-purs, puisqu'elle appartient aux traîtres à leur sang. Alor qu'elle descend les escaliers et que j'amène mes affaires de Poudlard dans ma sordide chambre, j'entends mon père lui aboyer quelque chose. Quel ingrat vraiment, je ne sais pas si je vais supporter d'habiter avec lui, je vais finir par l'envoyer au paradis des moldus en deux coups de baguette. La soirée se passe presque sans accros, et je me diriges calmement vers ma chambre pendant que mon père hurle.

Tu es peut-être majeur dans ton monde, mais tu devras m'obeir jusqu'à ce qe tu quitte on toit mon grand!!!!!

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis presque aussi bien qu'à Poudlard, fixant d'un regard rêveur une photo de Lily et moi à Pré-au-Lard, que j'avais accroché au mur juste en face de mon lit. Les rêves que je fis cette nuit furent bien plus doux et plaisants que ceux qu'il m'arrivait de faire à Poudlard.

* * *

Le lendemain, vers 18 heures, je reçus le hibou promis par Lily. C'est une magnifique chouette, qui a les yeux du même vert et les cheveux du même roux que sa maîtresse. Je n'avais vu qu'une seule chouette comme ça dans ma vie, et elle se tenait devant moi et la patte levée en cet instant. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur que Lily ait un empêchement, après tout, même si ses parents sont gentils, ils n'aiment peut-être pas l'idée de voir leur fille sortir dans un bar le soir avec un sorcier à peine majeur pour seule compagnie...Mais je connais Lily et son caractère bien trempé ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au pardon et au refus. 

_Cher Sev,_

_J'ai convaincu papa et maman, et tant pis si Petunia fait la tête, on mérite bien de fêter notre majorité et nos Aspics, non??_

_J'espère que les retrouvailles avec tes parents ne se sont pas trop mal passées, du moins avec ton père..._

_Je crois que je prefererais aller à Pré-au-Lard plutôt que dans un bar moldu, ils sont peu fréquentables je trouve, pour une jeune fille bien élèvée...Je plaisante, mais sérieusement j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ce soir. Si tu n'es pas d'accord...Je te ferais mes yeux de cocker mixé avec ceux de l'enfant battue et tout sera réglé!_

_Transplane devant chez moi à 20 heures, si il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, renvois-moi Bloody!_

_Je t'embrasse, Lily._

Je fais passer et repasser mes yeux devant la dernière phrase, un sourire à la fois niais et hautain pendu à mes lèvres. Elle m'_embrassait_. Bien sûr, je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on se dit entre amis, par habitude ou par politesse, et qu'elle aurait sûrement rajouré "_sur la joue_" si ça n'avait pas été impoli mais peu importe, elle m'_embrassait_, noir sur blanc. Je considère que la moitié du chemin vers son coeur (et pas que) est fait à partir de maintenant. Enfin disons le tiers du chemin, car je suis aussi timide que Lily et je sais ce que représente le mot "_embrasser_" pour deux jeunes gens comme nous. Je parcours à nouveau le reste de la lettre. _Bloody_? Qui appellerait sa chouette _Bloody_? Surtout une chouette aussi jolie...Lily est vraiment et irresistiblement imprévisible. Quant à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai déjà decidé de suivre les préférences de Lily, pourquoi la decevoir pour si peu, je me contente de suivre ses envies, quoi qu'il arrive.

Deux heures plus tard, j'atteris devant le portail du jardin des Evans. Je me suis habillé en moldu. Au moins, je passe inaperçu partout, les sorciers sont habitués aux jeunes qui s'habillent en moldu, contrairement aux moldus qui sont scandalisés de voir un garçon en robe! Mes cheveux sont noués en catogan de la même manière que d'habitude. Je porte un tee-shirt noir, et un jean noir, complètement assorti à mes baskets noirs. Je sais que je ne suis pas original, mais je me vois mal débarqué en rouge pétant...Pourquoi pas avec un chapeau pointu à la Dumbledore aussi...

Et là, Lily sort de chez elle. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que mon coeur a décidé de prendre sa retraite et d'arrêter de battre. Je me sens étrangement vide en la regardant, je ne suis plus moi, je ne suis plus rien en fait. Je ne suis qu'un accessoire à ses côtés, à peine aussi important qu'un sac à main. Ses cheveux auburn sont remontés en un chignon élegamment négligé, dont quelques mèches retombent près de ses oreilles, qui sont parées d'anneaux dorés. Elle a souligné ses grands yeux verts d'un traits de khôl, qui accentue leur forme en amande et elle a ajouté une très légère touche d'une matière brillante comme de l'huile sur ses lèvres. De quoi me rendre fou. Et quand je m'attarde sur sa tenue, c'est à en perdre la tête pour de bon. Elle est habillée d'une fine robe d'été, dans un ton vert parfaitement assorti à ses yeux, et d'une longueur tout à fait acceptable si le but de la soirée avait été de mesurer la longueur de ses jambes. Même avec les quelques centimètres de talons qu'elle porte, elle est toujours plus petite que moi, ça me rassure et renforce un peu mon esprit viril.

**Waou, tu es très belle Lily.**

**Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus Sev...**

J'ai essayé d'adopter un ton détaché pour la complimenter mais quand elle a prononcé sa réponse, je crois que le blanc de mes joues a définitivement laissé sa place à une couleur cramoisie oscillant entre celle des cheveux de Lily et celle de ceux des Weasley. Heureusement le ridicule ne tue pas, je serais mort au moins vingt fois depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, remarquez...

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons aux Trois Balais, où nous sommes devenus des habitués depuis ces sept dernières années. Rosmerta, la jeune serveuse sur laquelle la plupart des étudiants fantasment durant les sorties trismestrielles au village, vient prendre notre commande. Pour fêter notre nouveau statut d'adukte, nous nous offrons un Whisky chacun, sous le regard amusé de la patronne. J'en oublis presque les décilitres de Pur Feu que j'ai ingurgité depuis la mort de Lily Potter. Une Lily qui n'existera plus jamais. Il n'y a de place dans ce monde là que pour Lily Evans et Lily Rogue.

Quand nous payons l'addition, il est plus d'une heure du matin. Pour être honnête, nous ne sommes pas de la première fraicheur...Je dirais même que je suis un peu emêché, et que Lily est complètement saoule. Son manque de pratique en la matière prend le dessus, je ne l'en blame pas. Elle insiste lourdement (très lourdement) pour nous ramener par Transplanage d'escorte. J'ai bien peur de n'arriver à l'Impasse du Tisseur qu'en plusieurs morceaux, mais je la laisse faire quand même. Je suis toujours les desirs de Lily, même quand elle est imbibée d'alcool.

Je sursaute lorsqu'elle m'agrippe le bras. Le transplanage d'escorte a ses bons côtés. Mais je déchante très vite, quand sous la pression du transplanage mon estomac fait une tentative de suicide en passant par mon oesophage. Heureusement, j'arrive à garder mon bien à sa place, et ouvre les yeux quand je sens que la sensation s'arrête. Une musique assourdissante se fait entendre, tout près, vraiment tout près de moi. Lily a raté le transplanage, ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas imaginé le bon aterrisage. Je l'entends éclater d'un rire strident qui ne lui ressemble pas quand elle se détache de moi.

**Désolée, Sev, je voulais tellement venir ici...**

**Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer Lily?**

**Nooooon...**

Après le coup du cocker, je n'ai aucun pouvoir,nous entrons dans cette discothèque moldue, et nous sommes obligé de jeter un sortilège de Confusion au videur pour qu'il omette de nous demander notre âge (et oui, nous ne sommes pas majeurs chez les moldus, mon père me le rappelle assez souvent!!). A peine rentrée, Lily détache ses cheveux et se lance sur la piste de danse, au milieu de tous ces moldus inconnus qui l'évalue du regard comme un loup ferait avec une proie potentielle.

**Aller viens Sev, on va s'amuser!**

Pas pour danser, mais pour la protéger, je m'avance vers la piste et saisis les mains qu'elle me tend. Le contact avec sa peau m'a litteralement brûlé les doigts. Elle dégage une chaleur étrange, à la fois rassurante, excitante et douloureuse. J'adore ça, je pourrais lui tenir les mains, juste les mains,pendant une éternité. C'est si...Particulier...Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pû ressentir avec les femmes que j'ai connu dans ma vie d'adulte. Quoi qu'on dis ou qu'on fasse, l'amour apporte des sensations inégalables, qui qu'on soit.

Lily se mit à rire, et à bouger ses mains en dansant, espérant sûrement que je suivrais le mouvement. Hors de question, les sept dernières années m'ont suffit pour faire le plein de ridicule, je ne vais pas me tremousser en public sur de la musique moldue, ça non. Mais là encore, le cocker revient à la charge, elle s'en sert un peu trop souvent à mon goût depuis qu'elle a remarqué son effet sur moi. Je bouge donc légèrement, en symbiose avec ses mouvement plus amples, admirant la sensualité inouïe de ma déesse.

**Lily, je n'ai pas très envie de danser!**

J'avais dû m'approcher assez près de son oreille et crier pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre, la musique et l'alcool ne favorisant pas nos cinq sens. Elle me sourit, et s'approcha à son tour de mon oreille, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Mon coeur rata un battements, puis repris à une vitesse folle, si folle que j'ai l'impression que son bruit fait partie de la musique de la discothèque.

**Okay Sev, mais tu me payes à boire!**

Elle sourit encore, un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, même pas besoin de faire le cocker pour que je compatisse cette fois. Lily n'est pas une grande fêtarde d'habitude, et je suis sûre que quand demain matin elle saisira tout le sens de l'expression "gueule de bois" elle reprendra sa petite vie monotone en m'interdisant de remettre cette soirée sur le tapis.

Je lui fait signe d'aller choisir une table pendant que je me rends vers le bar. Le serveur, qui me fait étrangement penser à Sirius Black (oui, un type super beau avec un air super hautain c'est ça...) me demande ce que je veux boire. Je commande deux Whisky, Lily a l'air d'aimer ça et je me vois mal commander un hydromel ou une bièraubeurre dans une boîte moldue.

Quand je reviens vers les tables, j'aperçois Lily, complètement allongée sur un canapé de velours noir, sûrement les canapés reservés aux gens trop alcoolisés pour s'assoir correctement sur une chaise. Elle sourit bêtement, la tête renversée et un bras levé vers le plafond. Elle me fait sourire, et un léger rire s'échappe même de ma gorge lorsqu'elle tend la main dans le vide pour attraper son Whisky. Je me sens un peu coupable de la faire boire comme ça, elle aura sûrement mal à la tête demain matin, et elle aura besoin d'un bon sortilège de Confusion ou d'Oubliettes pour passer incognito auprès de ses parents et de sa soeur.

Nous parlons de tout de rien, de Poudlard, des universités, du passé, de l'avenir, de nos parents, de nos amis, d'elle, de moi, et nous finissons même par parler de "nous". Je l'évite du regard et mes mains se font moites lorsque nous abordons le sujet. J'espère qu'elle n'entend pas les battements de mon coeur parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont exploser mes côtes. Dans ma vie d'adulte, je ne suis pas intimidé par les femmes, elles passent sans jamais repasser, et je serais franchement incapable de me souvenir d'un de leurs prénoms.

**Tu vois Sev, le problème de l'amitié, c'est qu'il y a toujours des limites à ne pas dépasser...**

Elle est toujours saoule mais quand je regarde (brièvement) ses beaux yeux verts emeraude, ils sont étonnament perçants et malgré les pupilles dilatées, le regard de Lily est claire et ouvert. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, j'ai l'impression que cette discussion fait partie d'un rêve, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment lieu, mais tout est réel. Lily est _réellement_ à moins de trente centimètres de moi, en train de me dire que l'amitié avait des limites et que c'était dommage ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Moi je me contente d'aquiescer tout ce qu'elle dit et de la dévorer des yeux, en gardant quand même une oreille sur ses paroles.

**Et des fois je me dis que tu mérites mieux, tu vois.**

Elle prend une grande inspiration. Elle ne sourit plus et garde ses yeux plantés dans les miens, alors que moi je me force à détourner le regard, de peur de lui sauter dessus au milieu de toute cette foule.

**Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné, de doux, de drôle, de marrant, tu es quelqu'un de parfait en fait et...**

Elle s'arrêta, et mon coeur avec elle. Je ne peux pas empêcher la phrase de franchir mes lèvres. J'aimerais, j'aimerais me lever et partir, oublier tout ce qu'elle vient de dire mais je ne peux pas. Si on combine mes "2 vies", ça fait environ 41 ans que j'attends Lily Evans.

**Toi tu es parfaite, Lily.**

Elle est immobile, en face de moi, son visage parfait strayé par le khôl qui a coulé de ses yeux, et ce qui fût il y a peu un chignon tombant mollement sur son épaule dénudée. Elle s'approcha, fixant toujours mes yeux, qui fixent maintenant les siens. Je peux voir les petites mèches plus claires dans ses cheveux, des mèches plus rousses et d'autres plus chocolats. Elle s'approche toujours, et je la vois déglutir difficilement, elle n'est pas angoissée mais incroyablement concentrée sur ma bouche. Elle n'est plus qu'à cinq ou six centimètres de mon visage, et j'en aperçois chaque détail, de son grain de peau parfait et immaculé, les stries vert clair dans ses iris vert emeraude, ses cils immensément grands et ses sourcils bien dessinés, sa bouche régulière et juste assez charnue, son nez petit et droit, la mèche de cheveux qui tomba juste devant ses yeux et que j'ecarte d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Une demi seconde plus tard, ses lèvres viennent toucher les miennes. Sa bouche est douce et légèrement humide. Je suis tellement ému et heureux que je dois retenir la larme qui essaye de franchir les limites de mon canal lacrimal. Elle se retire et me regarde avec un air à la fois angoissé et gêné. Je m'approche un peu plus rapidement de son visage et prend son visage entre mes mains, tendrement, avant de l'embrasser à mon tour. Ce n'est pas un simple contact cette fois, Lily répond à mon baiser et laisse juste assez d'espace entre ses lèvres pour que ma langue puisse partir à la rencontre de la sienne. C'est un ballet langoureux qui s'en suit, pendant que mes mains entourent sa taille et que ses doigts caressent ma nuque.

Lorsque nous nous séparons un de l'autre, elle me sourit timidement. C'est comme si nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois, sauf que je peux toujours voir cette flamme d'amitié et de confiance au fond de ses yeux. Je n'en reviens pas, Lily Evans m'a embrassé, puis je l'ai ebrassé. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je peux mourrir en paix.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce soir est un soir important. Mes mains moites en sont témoins. Ca fait maintenant 3 ans jour pour jour que je suis avec Lily. Nous ne nous sommes jamais disputé, même pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais la moindre divergence d'opinion, le calme plat. Je ne pensais pas que tout pourrait aller aussi bien. Je suis de ceux qui voit le verre à moitié vide, pas moyen de me séparer de ce trait de mon caractère. Heureusement Lily est bien plus positive dans sa vision de la vie, nous sommes complémentaires sur ce point. En somme, ma vie est parfaite. Etrange de dire ça alors qu'il y a cinq ans, je pleurais sur une lettre qu'une Lily décédée depuis 18 ans avait envoyé à un Sirius Black décédé lui aussi...

Après ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai vécu environ six mois chez mes parents. Ils auraient été les six pires mois de ma vie s'ils n'avaient pas été les six premiers mois de mon idylle avec Lily. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé un travail chez un apothicaire. Un bon début pour un féru de potions comme moi, mais j'ai eu besoin de plus d'or quand j'ai voulu emménager avec Lily. Heureusement, un client du magasin, qui s'est avéré être le vice-président d'une grande société de recherche sur les potions, a trouvé mes capacités et mes connaissances en la matière "absolument fantastiques" pour reprendre ses mots. Il m'a donc engagé comme assistant-chercheur dans un de ses laboratoires à Londres. J'ai depuis gravit un échelon, je suis le chercheur et j'ai un assistant, un sorcier très doué d'ailleurs. Tout ça m'a permis d'acheter un petit 3 pièces à Londres, dans un quartier sorcier. Pour ceux qui croient que Lily et moi avons un enfant, malheureusement non, la dernière pièce sert autant d'atelier que de chambre d'ami.

Lily, elle, travaille au Departement de la Justice du ministère. Elle s'y plait beaucoup et ne manque pas de me raconter ses journées de travail en long en large et en travers lorsque nous dînons. Je bois ses paroles...En même temps il faut dire que je bois ses paroles quand elle me parle de la pluie et du beau temps...Ma Lily est extraordinaire, parfaite, un ange...Quand je regarde dans ses yeux (Ha, ses yeux...) je n'y vois plus aucune trace de timidité ou de pudeur, elle ne me cache plus ses sentiments, ni bons ni mauvais, et je n'y vois qu'amour et confiance. Elle doit voir amour, confiance et adoration dans les miens, c'est certain.

Il est vingt heures. Je tire sa chaise pour qu'elle s'y assoit. Elle porte une robe noire, juste assez courte pour apprecier le galbe de ses demi-cuisses, mais jamais assez élégante pour sa grâce naturelle. Elle me sourit mais me lance un regard interrogateur. Nous fêtons ce soir nos 3 ans d'amour "officiel", et je ne l'ai pas emmené dans un restaurant chic de Londres. Ce soir est un soir spéciale, j'ai donc voulut être plus original. Je lui ai fait la surprise en la conduisant à Brighton, une ville au bord de la mer, tout à fait charmante. J'ai jeté un sortilège de protection pour que personne ne nous voit et ai amené tout ce dont on avait besoin pour dîner au bord de la mer, table, chaises etc...Nous ne sommes pas loin du Brighton Pier, pour vous situer...

Le repas apparaît, et nous commençons à le déguster, tout en parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de nous, comme à notre habitude. Ca pourrait paraître narcissique comme ça, mais la guerre fait rage dehors et nous nous consacrons à nous le peu de temps que nous avons en paix. Le Seigneur des Tenebres est toujours là, et ceux qui l'avaient rejoint la première fois sont avec lui. Mis à part moi, Regulus Black (qui a choisit la solidarité fraternelle quitte à être la honte de la famille) et Peter Pettigrow, qui n'a jamais pût trahir ce qu'il n'y avait plus à trahir...

Elle est belle, magnifique, divine, je ne trouve toujours pas de mot pour exprimer tout ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est beaucoup plus intense...Si je devais faire une potion où les ingrédients seraient les differents sentiments que j'epprouve constamment pour Lily, je mettrais sûrement de l'amour, de l'adoration (dans le sens où on adore une statue ou un Dieu) du désir, de l'amitié, de la confiance, de la joie...Et tout ça devient une mixture qui envahit mon coeur mais personne n'a jamais inventé de mot pour la définir.

Nous continuons de discuter aussi joyeusement qu'à notre habitude, mais quand le dessert arrive (une magnifique forêt noire accompagnée de champagne), je me fait moins confiant et elle semble le voir, parce que son regard d'un vert saisissant se fait de plus en plus curieux. Moi, je frotte mes mains contre mes cuisses, fébrilement, le genre de gestes qui ne me ressemblent pas du tout, elle le sait, elle me connait par coeur. J'évite son regard, pretextant admirer la mer qui se déchaine contre les rochers. Le mois de juin est-il toujours infame ou est-ce que c'est juste quand je dois faire quelque chose d'important?? Voila trois ans de suite qu'il fait un temps horrible, en particulier la nuit tombée.

Bouchée par bouchée, je sens la crème chantilly et les cerises confites se coincées dans mon oesophage pour former un embouteillage qui n'a qu'une envie, faire demi-tour et partir par là où il est entré...Je vous laisse imaginer les soubressauts de mon coeur et de mon estomac, à l'unisson dans une chorégraphie endiablée. Lily a l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Peut-être a-t-elle compris ce qui se trame? Ho Merlin faîtes que non, j'aimerais tant la surprendre au moins une fois dans ma vie...Suis-je si prévisible?

Pas d'addition à payer, donc pas de raison de rester plantés là sur nos chaises, comme nous sommes en train de le faire. Ma Lily se fait de plus en plus impatiente, et la pointe de curiosité qui flottait dans ses prunelles a maintenant été remplacée par de l'agacement. Elle va ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'interrompt d'un geste vif de la main. Encore un regard interrogateur, mais il se transforme en regard attendrit, elle se doute de quelque chose...Peut-être pas de la chose que j'ai prévu? Je prends une grande inspiration, tout en glissant une main moite dans la poche de mon jean. Ce n'est pas chose facile quand on est assis, je vous le dis!!

**Heu...Lily**. _regard interrogateur_. **J'ai...Quelque chose à te demander ce soir**.

**Oui.**

**Oui???**

**Oui, j'ai repassé ta robe pour aller bosser demain...**

Elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil et je lui renvois un sourire appuyé. Lily sait ce qui va suivre, j'en suis sûr. Mais en tout cas elle contrôle mieux ses émotions que moi, elle sait même tourner ça en dérision. Elle est parfaitement parfaite.

**En faîtes ce soir...Je voulais te demander...**_inspire, expire, ne pense à rien, et surtout pas que Lili Evans va t'éclater de rire à la figure dans moins d'une minute..._**Je voulais te demander si...Si tu voudrais devenir ma femme?**

Je risque un coup d'oeil dans ceux de Lily, et là, c'est le drame. Elle a les yeux arrondis de surprise, bien plus que le jour où je lui avais proposé qu'on emménage ensemble (ce jour-là elle s'était contenté de me sauter dans les bras et de chuchoter au creux de mon oreille qu'elle languissait le moment où on essayerait un lit de place autre que celui de ses parents). Maintenant, ses yeux se remplissent d'eau à une vitesse hallucinante, bien qu'aucune larme de vienne déposer sa trace salée sur ses joues immaculées. Je n'aurais jamais dût lui faire ma demande. Quel abruti je fais, non mais franchement...J'ai vraiment crût que Lily Evans allait accepter?? La belle Lily Evans?? Si elle est sortit avec moi, c'est simplement parce que je lui faisais pitié en réalité!! Peut-être même qu'elle voit Potter en cachette, peut-être qu'elle lui raconte des choses...intimes...sur moi!! Elle va rire, éclater d'un grand rire glaciale comme ceux que lancent les filles qui vous méprisent, un rire sans joie. Et ensuite elle me dira toute la vérité, comment je la dégoute et comment elle doit fermer les yeux chaque fois que je l'embrasse pour ne pas voir mon visage si hideux, comme le dit son cher Potter...

**Oui.**

Comment ça, oui?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se met debout. Elle me prend la main, me forçant à me lever de table à son tour. Elle m'emmène plus près de l'eau, puis se met face à moi. La vision qui s'offre à moi dans cet instant est magnifique. Le couché de soleil, sur la mer au loin, l'étendue des terres sur la mer et de la mer sur les terres, Lily, tout près de mon visage, qui fait jouer ses doigts avec les miens. Elle me sourit, mais je vois réapparaître le soupçon de timidité qui avait disparu il y a bien des années. Elle pose un doigt sur ma bouche quand je vais l'interroger, m'obligeant à garder le silence. Elle émet un râclement de gorge, le genre stressé et en même temps excité par l'annonce prochaine.

Severus Rogue. je peux enfin utiliser Mon regard interrogateur. Voilà maintenant quatorze ans que nous nous connaissons. Et voilà déjà trois ans que je suis ta femme. Les liens de l'amour nous unissent pour l'eternité, Sev. Et je serais ravie de devenir ta femme, pour clamer sur tous les toits que je t'appartiens, et que tu m'appartiens.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse, toujours plus intensément, ne pouvant pas croire à ce qui vient d'arriver. Elle se retire du baiser et regarde avec insistance la poche où j'ai glissé ma main pendant le repas. Elle me fait rire, et je replonge ma main dans les abimes de tissus pour en ressortir un petit coffret de velour noir. Elle prend un air surprit, elle me fait rire doucement. J'ouvre le coffret et lui présente son contenu. Ca fait maintenant deux ans que j'économise pour cette alliance. Une magnifique bague d'or jaune, sertie d'une dizaine de diamants, tous d'une taille résonnable, assez gros pour qu'elle en soit fière, mais assez petits pour ne pas paraître prétentieux. Elle me lance un regard admiratif, sa bouche à demi-ouverte. Je me saisis de son annulaire gauche et lui passe la bague.

Elle se jette à mon cou, m'enlace à m'en ettouffer et m'embrasse langoureusement. Lily est parfaite, ma vie est parfaite, je vais me marier. Peut-être que je finis par voir le verre à moitié plein?

* * *

Six mois ont passé depuis la demande en mariage. Lily avait évoqué un mariage très simple, mais je l'en avais dissuadé, voyant bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un sacrifice plus que d'un choix. Je ne sais pas à quoi avait ressemblé le mariage de James et Lily, mais celui de Lily et moi allait être magnifique, en tout cas c'est ce que j'espère pour elle. Nous avons invité une grande partie de nos anciens amis de Poudlard, même les Emmerdeurs ont reçu une invitation (nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais nous nous supportons depuis que James s'est marié à une Serdaigle d'un an de moins que nous). Si tout le monde vient (c'est le principale sujet d'inquiètude de Lily) nous seront environ 100 personnes. Un mariage à la fois grand et conviviale. 

Pour que tout le monde y trouve un moment agréable, nous avons métissé la cérémonie: la base est moldue et catholique (religion des parents de Lily) et les artifices de la fête viennent du monde magique. De quoi satisfaire tous les invités, et leur offrir une occasion d'en connaître un peu plus sur les moldus ou les sorciers, selon là où on se place. Ma famille presque entière sera là, de même que celle de Lily (sa soeur n'a pas désiré se mélanger aux "tarés", comme elle nous appelle), un stress de plus pour la future mariée, qui tient absolument à honorer les traditions catholiques par respect pour ses parents (autant dire tout de suite que la robe blanche est une énorme farce...). Moi, je suis, comme d'habitude. Je ne m'en lasse pas, je ne m'en lasserai jamais en fait. Satisfaire Lily est la seule chose qui me tient à coeur, dans toutes les situations. Pour l'instant je ne l'ai jamais déçu, j'espère continuer sur cette voie.

Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas vu Lily. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, les futurs mariés ne doivent pas dormir ensemble la nuit avant le mariage, et le fiancé n'a pas le droit de voir sa femme en robe de mariée avant la cérémonie...Je pense que c'est pour en ajouter à l'émotion et la surprise...Lily est si belle, je pense qu'elle atteint les limites de la perfection, alors ça m'etonnerait d'être surpris par sa beauté. Quand à moi, j'ai dû acheter un costume. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise dedans, autant dire qu'une bonne vieille robe de sorcier aurait fait l'affaire à mon goût...Mais hors de question de choquer les parents de ma douce en apparaissant en guenilles à côté de ma magnifique rousse meringuée.

L'heure de la cérémonie approche, et enfermé dans ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je souris, parce qu'en ce moment elle ne doit pas penser à moi. Elle doit sûrement se demander si elle son plan de table est ingénieux, si le menu va plaire, si personne ne va s'endormir pendant que le (comment on dit déjà??) "prêtre" parlera, si la musique d'ouverture n'est pas trop mielleuse, si elle n'a pas oublié de carton d'invitation, et tout un tas d'autres choses que les femmes passent en revue avant ce genre d'évènement. Quelqu'un toque à la vieille porte de bois. Sûrement mon abruti de père qui vient faire les dernières vérifications. Je me lève du lit où je suis allongé et me poste devant un miroir à pied avant de crier "Entrez!".

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouve élégant. Des vêtements moldus, je ne connaissais avant que les tee-shirts, les pull-overs et les jeans, sans oublier leurs fidèles "baskets", mais là, je leur tire mon chapeau (ne croyez pas que je porte vraiment un chapeau...). Pour faire un portrait détaillé, je porte une chemise blanche, un pantalon de costume noir, une veste de costume de la même couleur et bien sûr, les chaussures vernies assorties. Les moldus diront que cette tenue n'a rien d'extraordinaire, certains d'entre eux portent la même tous les jours, mais pour un sorcier, c'est assez impressionant. En ce qui concerne ma coiffure, toujours la même, attachés en catogan sur ma nuque, mes cheveux noirs sont en parfait accord avec mon accoutrement.

Mon père entre dans la pièce, vêtu d'un costume presque identique au mien. Avec Lily, nous avions choisis de donner libre choix aux invités de ce côté, sorciers et moldus seront donc habillés de différentes manières, ce qui ajoutera au metissage de la fête. En s'approchant de moi, mon père me tend une sorte de bande de tissus noir étrangement courbée. Devant mon regard interrogateur, il lève les yeux au ciel. Encore un trait de caractère désagréable de mon paternel, il méprise les gens qui ignorent ce qu'il sait, et méprise également les gens qui savent ce qu'il ignore.

**Neud-papillon, Severus.**

J'appuis un peu plus mon regard interrogateur, et il commence à s'enerver, je le vois. J'ignore aussi habilement que je peux son froncement de sourcils. Il se saisit de mon cou, et pendant une seconde, je cherche ma baguette du regard. En fait, il commence à nouer ce machin autour de ma nuque, se débarassant au pasage de mes cheveux, en grognant, évidemment. Il serre le bout de tissus de plus en plus fort, et je passe un doigt entre mon cou et le "noeud-papillon" avant qu'il ne m'étrangle avec, dans son accès d'enthousiasme. Il me lance un de ses regards "C'est moi le chef, même si tu es plus que majeur et bientôt marié" puis s'en retourne par là où il est entré.

Alors que la porte de ma chambre (de mon ancienne chambre, Merlin soit loué) claque, je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir, histoire de verifier qu'il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts, et que ma Lily ne sera pas déçu par celui qui va lui passer la bague au doigt devant Merlin...Enfin Dieu. En fait, ça fait vraiment un noeud ce truc (d'où le nom, je suppose), c'est plutôt élégant, mais je me sens serré à l'interieur. Tant pis, si ça peut faire plaisir à Lily. Quelqu'un se met à hurler mon nom d'une voix rauque au rez-de-chaussée, sûrement ma mère qui m'indique gentiment l'heure de quitter les lieux. Il faut dire qu'au fil des années, les coups et les remarques stridentes de mon père ne l'ont pas rendues agréables...Je ne l'en blame pas, mais un effort le jour du mariage de son fils ne serait pas de refus. Espérons qu'on pourra leur soutirer un sourire pendant les photos...

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à ma chambre alors que je suis sur le pas de la porte, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois. Ce n'est pas vraiment émouvant, mais c'est toujours difficile de quitter un endroit où on a trouvé refuge pendant des années. Ca fait deux fois que je dois faire cet effort. D'abord Poudlard, maintenant la maison de mes parents, heureusement il me reste le coeur de Lily. Je referme la porte derrière moi et descends les escaliers rapidement, je ne tiens pas à me prendre une énième reflexion, alors que le stress s'empare petit à petit de mon système nerveux.

Mes parents m'attendent dans le salon, ma mère tapant du pied imatiemment et mon père soupirant à chaque seconde. Ma mère n'est assortie à mon père, elle est habillé d'une robe de sorcière. Un très longues robe jaune pâle, jurant un peu avant ses cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que les miens. Peu importe, j'admire ma mère et lui donne volontier amour et compassion, même si elle ne les accepterait jamais. Elle me jauge d'une façon presque maternelle, enfin c'est ce que je voudrais voir dans ses yeux, à la place de l'indifférence qui les transperce.

**J'y vais avec ton père, n'oublis pas que tu dois aller directement devant...**

**L'autel**

**Oui, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure, Severus.**

**A tout à l'heure, maman.**

Elle a un peu sursauté quand mon père l'a corrigé, craignant peut-être un coup. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Parfois, je m'en veux de jouer l'ignorance comme ça, mais ma mère n'a jamais voulu de l'aide que je lui ai proposé, et mon père n'attend qu'une excuse pour me defigurer. Soyons honnête, c'est un homme assez trapus et musclé, et en combat moldu je ne ferais pas le poids. De toute façon, je ne me rebellerais pas, je dois un certain respect à mon père, majeur ou pas.

Je regarde ma mère lisser sa robe, puis laisser mon père lui prendre la main et enfin l'emmener par Transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à l'église où a lieu notre mariage. Moi, j'ajuste mon costume à mes épaules, un geste inutile mais presque inconcient, je le fais plus par angoisse que par besoin. Ces dans des moments comme celui là que dans le temps, j'aurais allumé une cigarette...Ou pris un verre...Enfin bref. Je mémorise l'autel devant lequel nous avons fait la semaine dernière la répétition du mariage, puis transplane. La sensation que procure le transplange est de loin la pireque j'ai jamais ressentis, cette espèce d'oppression sur ma poitrine, et les maux de tête presque insoutenables lorsque j'atterris...

Ca y est, je suis devant l'autel. Les murs de l'église, supportant tableaux et statues, ont été ornés de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs blanches et jaunes pale. Un tapis de velours blanc a été déroulé de l'autel aux portes de l'édifice. Le prêtre se tient devant moi,un regard bienveillant posé sur mon front, il me donne une sensation bizarre, j'ignore tout des religions moldues et m'en sens un peu honteux devant tant de foi et de grandeur. En tout cas, je ne suis pas le premier entré. De chaque coté du batiment, des rangées de bancs sont occupées par nos invités. J'y reconnais mes parents, quelques cousines éloignées, les parents de Lily de l'autre côté, d'anciens Serpentards, les Emmerdeurs et leurs épouses. Quelques gamins chahutent un peu au dernier rang et je souris doucement. Peut-être qu'un jour Lily et moi...

Je vois le père de Lily se hisser avec effort et sortir de l'eglise, en levant le pouce vers moi. Ca doit vouloir dire que Lily va arriver, je suis soulagé. D'abord parce que ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis, et puis parce que son absence me pèse. La femme de Sirius Black se lève, et viens se placer en face de moi, un peu plus loin que l'endroit reservé à Lily. A sont tour, Michael Turner, un ancien Serpentard (un des rares à ne pas avoir mal tourné, légèrement plus jeune que moi) se lève et viens se poster un ou deux pas derrière moi. Maintenant que les temoins sont en place, la cérémonie peut commencer...Apparemment.

Les immenses portes de bois précieux s'ouvrent, mais la lumière qui s'infiltre tout à coup dans le lieu de culte m'empêche de voir les personnes qui entrent. Un musique retentit, une musique très forte qui me fait immédiatement lever la tête au dessus des portes, abandonnant les nouveaux arrivant. C'est un orgue, d'après les dire des Evans, un instrument dont on ne joue pratiquement que dans les églises, et qui sert aussi bien aux marches nuptiales qu'aux marches funèbres. Charmant. Suivant le rythme de la musique (vraiment très lent), les deux personnes qui viennent d'entrer s'avancent peu à peu vers moi. Quand les portes se referment, après quelques pas des invités non-identifiés, j'aperçois peu à peu leurs silhouettes, puis leurs physique en detail. La première personne est le père de Lily, marchant la tête haute, tel un militaire qui rentre chez lui après avoir conquérit le monde. A son bras, Lily me lance un sourire radieux, qu'elle agrémente d'un clin d'oeil, comme souvent ces temps-ci.

J'en reste bouche bée. J'aurais dû me méfier quand on m'a dit qu'elle serait époustoufflante, j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle était si...Une fois de plus,je ne trouve pas de mot pour la qualifier. Ses cheveux roux foncé sont remontés en une sorte de chignon très épais et très élangant, parsemé de petites fleurs blanches. Ses grands yeux verts sont surmontés de khôl et d'une poudre d'or qui leur donne un éclat si particulier. Sa bouche est naturelle, d'une couleur cerise, asortie à celle de ses pomettes. Sa robe de ressemble pas du tout à une meringue. Elle est longue, très longue, et blanche, très blanche. Le haut de la robe a l'air assez rigide, c'est une sorte de bustier, et ses épaules son drapées d'une voile de satin blanc. Quand je vois à quel point sa taille est serrée, je me demande comment elle arrive à respirer la pauvre. Le bas de sa robe est plus satiné et plus évasé, sans donner l'impression de sortir d'un dessin-animé non plus. Elle doit avoir des talons hauts cachés sous sa traine parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi grande, d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à mes côtés, son père lache son bras et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de retourner vers sa place. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de parler d'ailleurs...Quand j'ouvre la bouche, Lily pose un doigt sur la sienne, j'ai donc ma réponse. Le prêtre commence à parler. Il raconte la vie d'un homme qui a vécut à ce que j'ai compris il y a plusieurs millénaires, et qui a sauvé en quelques sortes les catholiques, ou quelque chose du genre parce qu'ils l'idolatrent litteralement. Les seuls moments qui marquent mon esprit son ceux où on me demande de parler, ou ceux où Lily parle.

**Severus Rogue, voulez-vous prendre Lylian Evans ici présente pour épouse.**

**Oui je le veux.**

J'aurais volontier déballer tout mon amour pour Lily,mais apparement j'avais simplement le droit d'être l'écho du type en robe blanche, donc je fais mon boulot, comme Lily l'attend de moi. Elle aussi répond "je le veux", et nous nous passons les alliances au doigts. J'entends sa mère pleurnicher et j'ai du mal à contenir un fou rire lorsque je vois ma famille tout entière se tourner, outrée, vers la mère Evans. Ils ne savent pas que c'est une sorte de "tradition" de pleurer aux mariages moldus, il est rare qu'on fasse de telles demonstrations dans des familles comme celle de ma mère.

Après avoir déblatéré tout un tas de trucs sur l'amour et la confiance (qu'est-ce que peut bien savoir un mec qui a fait voeu de chasteté sur l'amour?), le prêtre m'autorise à embrasser ma femme, et nous déclare mari et femme. Lily pousse un petit cri de joie et toute l'assistance en rit quelques seconde. Je saisis sa taille d'une façon aussi douce que ferme et me penche sur son visage, dont les joues poudrées rougissent. Elle passe une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mon épaule, et je l'embrasse si fougueusement que j'entends mon père grogner. Peu importe,nous sommes mariés, nous ne sommes plus "hors la loi" niveau religion.

Autant le dire franchement, la soirée que nous avons passé ensuite a été une des plus belles de ma vie, et sûrement de mes vies. Bien sûr, le restaurant a été sympa, la nourriture était bonne et tout le monde nous a félicité, même Pettigrow, qui a pourtant une facheuse tendance à oublier les premières politesses d'habitude. Lily et moi avons danser, Lily a dansé avec tout le monde en fait, même Potter (je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un petit pincement au coeur à ce moment-là). Mais le plus interessant n'est pas là. Après avoir prié les elfes de bien vouloir faire le ménage dans le restaurant,et après avoir reçu tous les compliments possibles sur le feu d'artifices magique, nous avons transplané pour notre lune de miel. Paris.

J'adore les hôtels de Paris. En tout cas j'aime celui où nous avions reservé une suite. Un énorme lit deux places trône au centre de la plus grande pièce de la suite nuptiale, un lit rond où nos noms sont brodés sur les taies d'oreillers. Lily est ravie, je suis ravi de voir Lily ravie. C'est vrai que la pièce est magnifique. Champagne et framboises près d'un jacuzzi bouillonant, pétales de rose éparpillés sur le lit...Un rêve éveillé. Mais tout est flou quand Lily est là. Tout. Souriante, et toujours aussi belle qu'à son entrée dans l'église, elle s'est approché de moi d'une manière dont elle seule a le secret. A la fois enfantine et feline.

**J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué, Severus Rogue...**_son sourire coquin me fait tourner la tête_.

**Je pourrais faire la fête encore des heures, Lylian Rogue.**

Elle m'a sourit, mais pas embrassé. Elle s'est retourné, me faisant dos, et a guidé ma main vers l'ouverture de sa robe, que je défais en moins d'une seconde. Lorsque la robe tombe par terre, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Sans doute une tradition moldue que je ne connaissais pas...Lily porte une guêpière, une sorte de petite culotte en dentelle, et des bas, le tout d'un blanc à m'en donner mal à la tête. Elle se retourne vers moi et doit voir mon regard ahuris parce qu'elle rit doucement.

**Surpris?**

**Juste admiratif...Tu es...**

Je ne pûs garder mon sang-froid plus longtemps, qui le pourrait? J'enlace sa taille de la façon la plus romantique possible, mais mes mouvements ne sont plus complètement sous mon contrôle, et je dois être un peu plus pressé que je n'aurais voulu le paraitre. Alors que je me baisse vers elle pour me saisir de ses lèvres, elle renverse la tête en riant, pour m'empêcher d'atteindre son visage. Elle se relève, droite comme un I, accentuant sa cambrure sous mes doigts.

**Pas si vite, j'ai mis une heure à enfiler tout ça, ne crois pas me l'enlever en trente secondes.**

Je lui souris. Elle est si parfaite qu'une espèce de sac de plomb vient se loger dans mon estomac. Elle se défait de mon emprise et m'enleve ma veste, lentement, son visage collé au mien, son souffle contre le mien. Elle sourit. Elle sourit toujours quand nous nous appretons à faire l'amour, mais jamais pendant l'acte. Trop occupée à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. N'y voyez aucune pretention, je ne fais que rapporter les faits. Après s'être habilement débarassée de mon noeud-papillon, elle commence à défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise.

Lorsque les deux pans sont séparés, elle passe ses mains douces et fraîches de chaque côté de mon torce imberbe, et me retire ma chemise, son visage contre le mien, son sourire contre mes lèvres. Elle glisse une main sur la boucle de ma ceinture, qu'elle envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis s'attaque à la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. Lorsque je ne suis plus vêtu que de mon caleçon, elle s'éloigne de moi. Elle s'assoit sur le lit et en caresse la surface, accompagnant son geste plus qu'érotique de regards suggestifs.

Je m'approche d'elle aussi calmement que ce qu'elle désire, et m'allonge entre ses cuisses ouvertes, la gratifiant d'un baiser où nous langues s'excitent mutuellement. Je caresse son visage d'une main, que je fais glisser jusqu'à sa guêpière. Elle voit que je n'en trouve pas l'ouverture et sourit, comme si elle savait que je n'allais pas la trouver. Elle me chuchotte le mot "_magique_" à l'oreille. Je comprends tout de suite ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle est vraiment surprenante. Après avoir cherché l'astuce quelques secondes, je passe ma main sur son sein gauche, et la guêpière disparait, laissant apparaître la poitrine petite et ronde de Lily. Sans attendre mon reste, je dépose une série de baisers humides sur ses seins et son ventre, avant de laisser ma langue se promener de son nombril à ses têtons, très lentement.

Je sens sa respiration s'accelerer. Je remonte mon visage au niveau du sien et l'embrasse encore. Elle aspire ma lèvres inferieure avec les siennes, rapidement et plusieurs fois de suite. Sa main recouvre la mienne, qui est en train de malaxer tendrement son sein gauche. Doucement, elle la fait descendre jusqu'à ses hanches puis à la limite de ses sous-vêtements. Quand je glisse ma main dans sa culotte, elle ferme les yeux et caresse mon torse du bout des doigts. Elle est brûlante et de plus en plus humide lorsque mon majeur commence un va-et-viens de son clitoris à son vagin. Chaque fois que je m'y enfonce un peu plus profondément, ses soupirs se font plus intenses.

Au bout d'un moment, je retire ma main d'elle et fait glisser le bout de tissus le long de ses jambes. Elle n'est plus habillée que de ses bas. Je me mets à genoux à ses pieds, et retire les derniers vêtements. En remontant vers elle, ma tête fait un arrêt entre ses jambes à nouveau ouvertes.

Je passe ma langue sur son intimité, la peau y est douce et mouillée. Ma langue la pénètre en s'agitant et je l'entends réprimer un gémissement lorsque je tiens son clitoris entre mes lèvres, et le frotte doucement de ma langue. Elle fait glisser ses pieds de chaque côté de mes hanches, me débarassant ainsi de mon caleçon. Elle lève le bassin et me fait basculer sur le dos, elle est assise sur moi à califourchon. Elle entrelace nos doigts et plaque mes mains contre le lit, se voulant maitresse des opérations, je la laisse faire, j'aime ça. Sa main se saisit doucement de l'objet de son désir, et commence à le masser et à le caresser...C'est à mon tour de soupirer. Elle recule jusqu'au bas du lit, son visage tout près de mon excitation fremissante. Elle passe sa langue sur toute sa longueur, puis le recouvre de sa bouche et le masse entre ses lèvres.

Doucement, elle ré-hausse son corps sur le mien, faisant traîner son sexe humide sur le mien. Elle le prend un nouvelle fois dans ses mains, et, après avoir prit une inspiration à peine détectable, l'introduit doucement en elle. Allongé sur le dos, je savoure les allers et venus de son bassin sur le mien, et prends dans mes mains les seins gonflés qui bougent au rythme de nos ébats. Elle cambre son dos au maximum, la tête renversée, ses cheveux détachés caressant mes tibias. Je lache ses seins brulant pour encercler ses reins et la ramener vers moi. Elle se penche contre mon corps, sa poitrine frottant délicieusement contre mon torse.

Je la fais basculer à nouveau, pour retrouver ma place entre ses cuisses, si accueillantes. Je masse un mamelon en aspirant doucement l'autre, sentant sous mes doigts son petit coeur battre la chamade et sous ma langue la resonnance de ses grognements dans sa cage thoracique. A chaque coup de rein que je donne, nos bassins s'entrechoquent et elle laisse échapper un petit cri grave, y laissant souvent apparaître mon nom. Plus je l'entends m'appeller, plus j'accelère le mouvement. Elle s'agrippe au drap et mord sa lèvre inférieure. Lorsque j'aperçois une goutte de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres, j'y plonge ma langue, me délectant du goût metallique du liquide épais et flamboyant.

Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus aigus et prolongés, de plus en plus excitants. Je sens son orgasme approcher, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Alors que j'assène l'ultime coup de rein qu'elle réclame, son corps tout entier se crispe. Je peux voir chacun de ses muscles se contracter, en particulier ceux de cuisses, entre lesquelles je masse son clitoris d'un doigt. Elle laisse échapper mon prénom, elle y accentue le "r", et je me laisse aller en elle. Je vais pour me retirer, mais sa main revient à la charge, et elle débarasse l'interieur de son corps de moi en douceur, tout en m'embrassant et en laissant sa respiration reprendre sa cadence habituelle.

Je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle se met sur le ventre, me laissant apprécier sa cambrure et l'arrondie de ses fesses. Elle approche son visage du mien, et d'une voix douce et chaude, elle chuchotte à mon oreille.

**Je vais prendre une douche et on essaye le jacuzzi...Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime plus.**

Je la regarde partir. Je suis Severus Rogue. Je suis le mari de Lily Rogue. Lily Rogue est ma femme. Je viens de lui faire l'amour. Elle vient d'avoir un orgasme. Ma vie est parfaite. Je vois le verre à moitié plein.

* * *

_Et voilà!!!!_

_Cette fois-ci, je met mes notes en fin de page, la flemme de faire remonter le curseur jusqu'en haut..._

_Merci beaucoup aux reviewers!!!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû, la fic mérite son rating je pense...Au fait, à tous ceux qui souhaitent laisser un petit mot, vous venez de lire mon tout premier Lemon (que c'est moignon me direz-vous!!!!) alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez..._

_A bientot pour un nouveau chap, et felicitations à tous ceux qui priaient pour que Sev soit enfin marié à sa Lily!! _

_Deb._


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous!!!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, j'espère vous satisfaire cette fois ci encore!!_

_Nous sommes un an et demi après le mariage de Lily et Severus, et il y a encore du nouveau!!!_

_Merci à ceux qui ont complimenté mon lemon, je n'en attendais pas tant, ca fait chaud au coeur, même quand ca n'apparait pas sur les reviews_

_J'ai hate de savoir ce que vous en pensez!! Je suis désolée de voir que ce chap est un peu plus court que le dernier, mais que voulez-vous, j'ecris comme je pense, donc ca ne peut pas toujours etre au meme nombre de mots..._

_A bientot, en esperant que vous allez vous regaler (haaa...soupires nostalgiques...)_

* * *

Il se passe quelque chose. Je sens que Lily trépigne d'impatience, elle se perd dans ses pensées quand nous discutons, elle n'est pas toujours concentrée sur ce qu'elle fais (d'ailleurs, hier soir elle a fait brûlé son rôti...)...Quelque chose se trame et j'aimerais savoir quoi. Bien sûr, je ne demande rien, j'attends patiemment que Madame daigne m'informer de ce qui la tracasse.

Je suis assis dans un fauteuil, dans notre salon, et je savoure mon café en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commence son ascension à une vitesse vertigineuse. Partout on ne parle que de lui, les gens ne le nomment déjà plus, ses "exploits" font le tour du monde...Lily se sent très concernée par cette guerre qui se prépare, surtout avec ses positions (je rappelle qu'elle travaille au Departement de la Justice)...Elle ne semble pas trop inquiétée par notre statue de sang-mêlé, apparemment le peuple n'a pas encore tout saisie du concept du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Elle passe à côté de moi en souriant, ce même sourire qu'elle avait au collège. Elle passe une main sur ma joue et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Son parfum, aux notes douces et florales, me rappelle des souvenirs, des tas de souvenirs...Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder, de la sentir, de la toucher, de l'écouter. Ca doit paraître terriblement mièvre vu de l'exterieur, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tout cela est vrai.

Moi qui me plaignais de la vie sordide que j'ai eu avant celle-là, ce n'était en fait que le plus beau des cadeaux. Avoir connu le pire permet de savoir savourer le meilleur, avoir fait des erreurs par centaines permet de les corriger quand arrive notre deuxième chance. Même si Lily n'avait pas choisie James la première fois, je n'aurais jamais sû être un aussi bon mari que celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Et puis, toutes les aventures d'un soir dans lesquels je noyais mon manque de Lily dans ma vie passée m'ont crée une expérience qui ne semble pas lui déplaire...Enfin bref.

**Quoi de nouveau?**

**Ho, rien de spécial, pas plus de viols et de meurtres qu'hier...**

**Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Sev...**

Je lui lance un sourire désolé auquel elle répond par un leger baiser sur ma joue. Je pose le café sur la table basse et entoure le ventre de Lily de mes bras, la faisant basculer sur le fauteuil. Elle se retrouve allongée sur moi, la tête appuyée sur un accoudoir, les genoux repliés sur l'autre, éclatant de rire. Je l'embrasse tendrement et frissone quand ses doigts se mettent à dessiner des arabesques dans ma nuque.

Ca fait six mois que Lily et moi avons fêté nos noces de coton. Nous n'avons rien fait d'extravagant. Ses parents, les miens, quelques amis. Les cadeaux portaient tous sur le coton, très jolis, mais pas vraiment utile...Je redoute nos noces de chêne!! Ce soir là, Lily avait fait un monologue, après quelques verres je dois dire, sur la façon si romantique dont je lui avais fait ma demande en mariage, comment c'était grâce à moi qu'elle est devenue la sorcière qu'elle est aujourd'hui...Ca m'avait beaucoup ému de savoir qu'elle m'estimait autant...

* * *

Le même jour, Dimanche donc. Je suis sortie voir un ami dans Londres, nous devions parler d'une nouvelle utilisation des racines de mandragores dans les antidotes...Enfin bref, pas un rendez-vous d'affaires mais presque...J'étais partie pour rester vingt minutes, mais sa femme nous a offert le thé, et de discussion en discussion je me suis aperçue qu'il était assez tard et que Lily se faisait certainement du soucis à la maison. 

J'ai poliment accepté l'invitation de Mme Bones, à savoir venir dîner chez eux avec Lily, sachant pertinnement quece jour n'arrivera jamais. Je deteste ce genre de formule de politesse..."Venez diner un de ces soirs, avec votre femme!", j'aimerais bien voir la tête qu'elle ferait si je débarquais à l'improviste dans la semaine...

Ces gens habitent dans le même quartier sorcier que Lily et moi. Pourtant, je préfère transplaner. C'est un peu idiot je sais mais ca garantie plus de sureté, et un retour plus rapide à la maison. J'arrive devant le petit portail de notre jardin. Il va falloir degnomer un de ces jours, ça commence à devenir un vrai chantier cette pelouse...La fontaine de pierre m'amène une musique apaisant, alors que le gravier roule sous mes pas. J'ouvre la porte, que j'avais fermé à double-tour en partant. Oui, je mets le maximum de sécurité, mélangeant technologies moldues et sortilèges.

En rentrant, j'enlève ma cape et la jette nonchalament sur un porte manteau du hall d'entrée. Je vais pour me diriger dans la cusine, histoire de boire un verre d'eau pour faire passer l'arrière-goût amer du café trop fort de Mme Bones. Alors que je m'approche dangereusement du placard où se trouve les sucreries, un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit à l'étage. Je saisis ma baguette dans la poche de mon jean, en dessous de ma robe, et cours vers les escaliers qui conduisent aux chambres.

En les montant, tellement tremblant pour ma femme que j'en rate presque chaque marche, j'entends une nouvelle fois le cri strident, puis il est accompagné d'un éclat de rire, un éclat de rire que je reconnais bien, celui de Lily. est-ce qu'elle serait devenue folle? Elle se met à hurler et à rire seule maintenant? A moins qu'elle soit accompagnée...Ho Merlin!

Les rires semblent provenir de la salle de bains. J'ouvre la porte, craignant plus que tout ce que je vais trouver à l'interieur. Lorsqu'elle voit la porte s'ouvrir, Lily hurle encore, mais cette fois ci de crainte. Elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Elle est debout devant le lavabo où est posée sa baguette, en sous-vêtements, me fixant à travers le miroir avec de grands yeux ronds.

**Sev!**

**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurle comme une folle dans toute la maison, Lily?**

Je souris, et elle est un peu gênée. Elle passe un kimono de satin par dessus ses dessous noirs. Il vaut miuex parce qu'au sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir terminer cette charmante discussion. Elle m'entraine par la main vers notre chambre. Sans dire mot. Ca ne ressemble pas à cette pipelette, elle doit encore cacher quelque chose.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, et m'invite à faire de même. Je la suis, les sourcils haussés par l'étonnement. Elle sourit, mais c'est un sourire plus crispé que ceux qu'elle me lance d'habitudes. Elle joue avec ma main sur sa cuisse. Seule elle sait de quoi elle va parler, et elle ne semble pas se douter de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je viens de trouver ma femme en train d'hurler sa joie dans la salle de bains alors qu'elle me croit absent, et elle m'entraine dans notre chambre sans piper mot, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter...Je crains le pire...Je me surprends même à nouveau à douter de son amour, c'est une maladie d'être aussi peu sûr de soi?

**Tu comptes me le dire?** _Son regard se fait un peu déçu._

**De quoi tu parle?**

**Hé bien je ne sais pas...Pourquoi tu hurlais dans la salle de bains par exemple?** _Elle me sourit, un peu honteuse_.

Elle se met à califourchon sur moi, ses mains enroulées autour de ma nuque, les miennes sur chacune de ses hanches. Si elle utilise le sexe pour me faire oublier ça, c'est vraiment un coup bas, mais les femmes sont douées pour les trucs de ce genre...Alors je me méfis et reste bien concentré sur les hurlements et son expression de coupable quand j'ai ouvert la porte.

Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, fronce les sourcils. Elle ne sait pas par quel bout commencer on dirait. Au bout d'un moment, elle sourit, elle semble avoir trouver un moyen de m'avouer la chose. Elle prend une expression grave et me fixe, les yeux dans les yeux, avant de reprendre la parole.

**Comment tu trouve notre vie, Sev?** _je la regarde, un peu surpris_.

**Comment ça?**

**Hé bien, est-ce que tu t'ennuie, est-ce que tu la trouve géniale...Je ne sais pas...**

**Notre vie est parfaite, Lily!**

Elle acquiesce mais ne semble pas satisfaite par ma réponse. Je commence à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut m'entendre dire? Que je me lasse d'elle? Qu'on devrait se sépare? Qu'elle peut retourner avec Potter? Je commence à douter, et je sens mon front s'envahir de minuscules perles de sueurs froides rien qu'en pensant qu'elle pourrait vouloir divorcer. Même si avouons-le, elle ne se serait peut-être pas mis à cheval sur moi pour me demander une séparation...Ou alors elle est vraiment sadique...

**Il ne te manque pas quelque chose? Tu es sûr, Sev?**

Ho Merlin, mais où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir? Elle veut qu'on devienne un couple plus libre, c'est ça? Elle veut peut-être qu'on se mette à des pratiques moins catholiques (quoi que les notre ne le sont pas deja complètement...).

**Lily, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire, qu'on en finisse...**

Elle hésite quelques secondes, et semble un peu déçue que sa devinette n'est pas eu l'effet espéré. Moi, je commence à avoir les maisn moites et le coeur qui bat la chamade. Elle me fixe dans les yeux, ravale sa salive ostensiblement.

**Sev...En fait...Si j'ai hurlé dans la salle de bains...Heu...Ben c'est parce que...**

**Lily je t'en pris on a 22 ans, je peux entendre une phrase, je ne suis plus un môme...**

Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de cette phrase.Je ne peux pas tout entendre. Je ne peux pas entendre ma Lily me dire qu'elle a trouvé du travail à l'autre bout du monde connu et qu'elle va m'abandonné, je ne peux pas l'entendre reclamer Potter, je ne peux pas l'entendre me dire qu'elle a invité sa soeur à diner...Mais tant pis, je garde mon sang-froid et attends le coup de grâce.

**Je suis enceinte.**

Enceinte...Le mot résonne dans mon crâne sans y trouver son sens. Je vais devenir père. Le père de l'enfant de Lily. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un philarmonique dans la tête. Lily fait une tête à pleurer. Je dois être blanc comme un linge. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui m'arriver. Père...Moi? Une foule de question se presse à l'entrée de mes pensées. Est-ce bien moi le père? Mais bien sûr que oui, Lily n'est pas une femme à tromper son mari, plus le genre à le quitter avant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre...Fille ou garçon? Peut importe, ça ne change pas le fait que je vais avoir un enfant avec Lily. Est-ce qu'elle en est heureuse? A première vue, on ne dirait pas, elle a vraiment l'air désolé.

En l'observant un peu plus, je vois que ses jolis yeux verts sont bordés de la larmes qui ne demandent qu'à rouler le long de ses joues. Peut-être que mon silence la fait douter du bonheur de la nouvelle? Après tout, c'était bien des éclats de rire et des cris de joie qui retentissaient tout à l'heure dans la salle de bains...Elle pense peut-être que je ne veux pas de cet enfant? Il n'y aurait pas de plus grosse erreur, qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus qu'un enfant de Lily? Rien, absolument rien. Je suis comblé.

**C'est merveilleux Lily...Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

Toujours à califoruchon sur moi, elle me serre si fort dans ses bras que je crois qu'elle va m'en etouffer. Elle pleure, mais ce sont maintenant des larmes de joie qu'elle ne retient plus. Je serre sa taille si fine dans mes bras, en me disant qu'à l'interieur de son ventre déjà plus si plat, la vie est en train de se former. La concrétisation...La preuve de l'harmonie parfaite de notre amour.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard. Je rentre du travail. C'est un jour comme les autres. Il fait très froid. Je rentre dans la maison est débarassant mes bottes et ma cape de la neige de janvier qui s'y était installé pendant le trajet. Je retire mes vêtements de travail pour rester en habits moldus, beaucoup plus agréables que les robes noires et or que je dois porter au bureau. 

En jetant un oeil sur un des fauteuils du salon, je vois un ventre d'une rondeur impressionnante, sur lequel repose un paquet de bonbons. Ca me fait sourire.Lili ne cesse de vanter les mérites de son énormes ventre et de s'en servir comme table basse d'appoint. Je m'approche du dossier du fauteuil et dépose un leger baiser sur les cheveux roux foncé de ma bien-aimée.

**Hey! Tu as passé une bonne journée?**

**Oui, pas mal, Michael Connors a fait exploser mes derniers tubes d'essais d'antidote pour les morsures d'hyppogriffe mais à part ça, rien de spécial...Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée?**

**Ho, tu sais bien...dodo, miam-miam, quelques coups de pied dans le ventre...La routine, quoi...**

Je lui souris, elle me repond. Quand je passe une main sur son ventre tendu, le bébé bouge à l'interieur et je sens ce qui semble être un genoux froler ma main. Je tressaillis un peu sous ce contact, c'est si étrange de savoir que dans quelques jours normalement, un petit Severus ou une petite Lily va sortir de là...

Nous n'avons pas souhaité connaitre le sexe du bébé. Je suis un peu plus impatient que Lily, j'essaye d'examiner sa façon de porter le bébé, les reactions du foetus à nos paroles pour percer ce mystère mais Lily est ferme, on ne saura rien avant le grand jour. Je trouve ça un peu dommage...On ne peut pas préparer sa chambre, ni ses vetements...Bien sur, nous sommes deja ultra-équipés en biberons, couches etc...

Depuis que Lily est en congé maternité, c'est à dire approximativement un mois, c'est moi qui fait le diner. Ca ne me deplait pas, d'autant plus que mes journées ne sont pas très fatiguantes, et puis je ne voudrais pas la faire accoucher plus vite que ce qu'il faut pour un malheureux repas. Depuis deux semaines, l'accouchement serait sans aucun risque, le bébé est complètement prêt à sortir et nous n'attendons que son bon vouloir. En tout cas c'est ce qu'a dit le médicomage.

Je sert donc mes cuisses de poulet au four devant une Lily morte de faim. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut avaler depuis qu'elle est enceinte. Elle a prit un peu de poids. Ses hanches sont un peu plus entourées, sa poitrine bien sur est plus gonflée, et ses fesses ne manque pas de rebondit. Le medicomage a dit qu'elle avait prit très peu de poids pourtant, et que tout ça partirait surement juste après l'acouchement, si elle reprenait une alimentation normale. Personnellement, je m'en fiche bien, Lily est merveilleuse, en chair ou pas.

A la fin du repas, Lily monte prendre sa douche, pendant que je fais du zapping à la télé. Je sens le feu de la cheminée rechauffer une partie de mon visage, tout en regardant le presentateur moldu deplorer la disparition d'une dizaine de personne dans le Kent. J'éteins la télévision et ouvre la Gazette, qui confirme mes craintes...C'est bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a décimé ces pauvres moldus innocents. Et dire qu'à une certaine époque, j'aurais fêté ce petit massacre en compagnie de ma bande de mangemorts...Je trouve ces souvenirs insipides aujourd'hui, et je ne regrette pas pour une noise mon changement de camp.

A l'étage, un hurlement. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Lily hurle mon nom à en faire trembler les murs de notre maison. Je cours en montant les marches des escaliers, ma baguette à la main, sans idée de ce qui se passe. Encore une fois, ça vient de la salle de bains. J'en ouvre la porte à la volée, et découvre Lily, sous sa douche, les mains agrippées à son ventre et le regard plein de douleur.

**Depeche toi, Sev, je crois que c'est pour maintenant!**

Pour maintenant? Pendant une seconde je ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle. Et puis je réalise qu'elle est en train de perdre les eaux, et que je dois me depecher de la preparer avant de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. Elle est assise dans la baugnoire, trempée jusqu'aux os à la fois de l'eau de la douche et de ses propres eaux. J'éteins le robinet et la sèche d'un coup de baguette, puis fais venir de la chambre des vetements de grossesse dont je la vetis tant bien que mal.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la depose sur mon lit le temps de faire ses valises pour l'hopital. Elle rit et a des hoquets de douleur en même temps. Moi, je suis si stressé que je n'agis plus sous mon contrôle mais plutôt par une sorte d'instinct de cette scène que Lily m'avais maintes fois décrit.

Une fois la valise prête, je prends une nouvelle fois Lily dans mes bras. Des yeux, je cherche le portoloin que nous a confié l'hopital. C'est un livre sur la façon dont on doit s'occuper de son bébé...Original...M'assurant que j'ai bien tout ce qu'il faut sur moi, à savoir Lily, sa valise et la reservation de chambre individuelle à la maternité, je me saisis du livre et supporte la sensation tout à fait désagréable de ce mode de transport.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous trouvons devant l'accueil du service de maternité de Ste Mangouste. Lily dans mes bras a une nouvelle contraction et etouffe mon prenom dans un cri de souffrance que je peux à peine supporter. La sorcière d'accueil comprend evidemment tout de suite ce qui se passe et appelle deux sorcier-infirmiers pour emmener Lily et ses affaires là où elles doivent être.

Je tends machinalement le papier à la femme qui me fixe gentiment de ses grands yeux marrons. Il me semble la connaitre, peut-être une ancienne élève de Poudlard, elle a l'air légèrement plus âgée que moi. Elle saisit le morceau de parchemin et le lit en deux ou trois secondes, me laissant les bras ballants, regardant ma femme etre emporté par deux hommes que je ne connais pas.

**Monsieur Rogue, c'est ça?**_ J'acquiesce sans reflechir_.** Je vais vous conduire dans la salle de travail si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez rester avec Lilian de cette façon.**

**Heu...Merci.**

Avant que je ne reagisse, une autre infirmière m'a passé une blouse de visiteur par dessus la tête et me conduit par le bras jusqu'à la "_salle de travail_"...Le mot me fait un peu peur, et je dois retenir une légère envie de rendre mon diner. En passant une porte, je trouve Lily allongée sur une table d'opération, les jambes écartées, un homme approchant son visage d'un endroit où je suis le seul à entrer normalement. Je suis énervé et jaloux pendant une seconde, puis je réalise que c'est grace à cet homme que mon bébé va naitre et je ravale ma fierté.

Je me mets à coté de Lily, qui me sourit entre deux "_poussez!",_ serrant ma main de plus en plus fort dans la sienne. Etrangement, elle n'a pas souhaité profiter des technologies sorcières en matière d'accouchement. Chez les sorciers, tout se passe en deux coups de baguette s'il n'y a pas de complication. Mais Lily m'a confié qu'accoucher était pour elle la plus belle des douleur et que ça créait un lien très fort entre les deux parents et leur enfant, qui traversent cette épreuve ensemble.

Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, le médicomage sort un minuscule bébé de ma femme. Il coupe le cordon d'un coup de baguette mais ne décolle pas l'enfant de sa mère, le faisant glisser sur le ventre jusqu'aux bras de Lily. La maman est épuisée, mais son sourire est franc et heureux.Notre premier bébé. Magnifique, extraordinaire...Là encore je manque d'adjectif. Savoir que ce petit être n'aurait pas pu vivre sans l'amour que Lily et moi nous donnons mutuellement me donne une boule de plaisir et d'emotion dans l'estomac.

**Heure de la naissance, 22 heures 47**, _dit le médicomage à une infirmière, puis en se tournant vers nous_, **félicitations, c'est une très jolie petite fille!**

Lily se tourne vers moi, et quand je la vois pleurer de joie et d'epuisement, je ne peux retenir une larme. Notre petite fille est emmené par deux sages-femmes qui vont faire sa toilette, laissant quelques instants de repos à Lily. Elle me regarde, les yeux cernés mais toujours aussi jolie.

**Comment est-ce qu'on va l'appeller?**

Elle sourit, elle a l'air excitée et épuisée en même temps. Nous n'avons réflechi à aucun prénom. Je passe en revue tous ceux que je connais, en partant des femmes de ma famille aux anciennes élèves de Poudlard et à mes collègues de travail. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais pensé à choisir un prénom. Le seul prénom qui a compté pour moi ces quarante dernières années est "_Lilian_", mais notre petite fille ne peut decemment pas porter le même prenom que sa mère...

**Sarah?**

**Sarah?**

**Oui, ça veut dire princesse...**

**Dans ce cas, elle portera bien ce nom, étant la fille d'une reine.**

J'embrasse Lily sur le front tandis qu'elle rit. Les sages-femmes nous rammènent le bébé, maintenant enveloppée dans une chaude couverture blanche. Elles la rendent à Lily, qui me la passe immédiatement. Elle rit de me voir aussi gêné, il faut dire que c'est une grande première pour moi, et qu'elle a l'air si fragile que j'ai peur de la casser.

Je berce doucement la petite, qui dors paisiblement. Les cris qu'elle poussait à sa découverte du monde ont cessé lorsque les sages-femmes l'ont lavé. C'est sans doute difficile pour elle de quitter le cocon chaud et protecteur que lui a offert Lily pendant neuf mois. Espèrons que les choses aillent mieux dehors, j'aimerais que notre _princesse_ voit autre chose de la vie que la guerre.

**Vous avez choisi un prénom, peut-être?**

**Heu...Oui. Ce sera "Sarah".**

**Avec le "h" à la fin?**

**Oui, c'est plus joli...**

**Très joli prénom, encore toutes mes félicitations.**

La dernière sage-femme s'en va, nous laissant en famille. Je m'assois à côté de Lily, qui est maintenant assise. Je l'embrasse, m'obligeant à faire quelques acrobaties pour ne pas reveiller la petite. Lily est très fière, ça se voit. Elle peut, Sarah est magnifique, et en très bonne santé. Elle n'est pas très grande, même pour un nouveau-né, et très fine, ses doigts sont vraiment minuscules. Elle a déjà pas mal de cheveux, aussi noirs que les miens, mais elle a hérité du beau visage et des yeux verts de sa mère. Le meilleur des deux mondes, si je peux me permettre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou!!_

_Bon, ben voilà, cette fic est bouclée (je vous avez dit qu'elle serait courte) je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à la terminer, j'en suis désolée, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous serez là pour les reviews!!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté jusque là, je vous laisse un petit résumé (a mon avis, vu le nombre de semaines passées depuis ma dernière update, vous en avez bien besoin lol)_

_Severus Rogue, à qui Dumbledore avait confié un objet de sa création, a réussi a remonter le temps pendant la bataille finale. Il est revenu à sa 5eme année a Poudlard, le jour où il avait brisé son amitié avec la belle Lily Evans. Erreur réparée, leur amitié se transforme plus tard en flirt, et il finit même par être celui avec qui Lily se mariera et fera son premier enfant: Sarah Rogue._

* * *

Pas mal de choses avaient changé depuis la naissance de ma fille. D'abord, Lily et moi avions déménag, pour que la petite ait toute la place dont elle avait besoin. Je gagnais maintenant assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre tous les trois dans des conditions de palais. Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre aussi bien il y a quelques années. Maintenant, nous sommes du côté de Canterburry, dans une magnifique maison de plein pied, où une salle est consacrée aux deux passions de notre petite fille: la danse classique et le piano.

Elle s'y est mise presque simultanément, vers l'âge de six ans. Au début, elle faisait l'idiote devant son miroir, et elle tapotait des touches au hasard sur le clavier de notre magnifique piano à queue, ce qui nous a encouraé à insonnoriser la pièce magiquement...Et puis au fil des mois, elle s'était assez entrainé pour devenir une bonne danseuse et joueuse de piano, du moins pour son âge.

En parallèle, elle commençait à développer des capacités magiques intéressantes, tout à fait dans les normes des enfants de son âge (sang impur peut-être, mais elle avait hérité des dons de ses parents, sans vouloir être prétentieux...). Dans deux mois, nous devons l'envoyer à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie pour laquelle j'ai travaillé dans une autre vie. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je la laisserais y aller, et Lily est de mon avis. Oui, c'est une excellent école, mais sera-t-elle en sécurité là-bas?

Faute d'Harry Potter, le mage noir que j'ai servi dans le passé n'a jamais cessé de prendre de l'importance. Les sang impurs comme nous, qui ne se rallient pas à lui par lacheté, ont vraiment à craindre pour leur vie. Les hopitaux sorciers, les banques, les dossiers du ministère...Tout est sous l'emprise des mangemorts, et ils y traquent la moindre trace de sang souillé. Quand ils la trouve, ils se rendent directement chez les gens et les abattent sans plus de sentiments. Hommes, femmes, enfants, ils ne font aucune différence.

Le seul endroit qui reste hors de portée de Vous-Savez-Qui est le collège Poudlard. Il est toujours tenu par Albus Dumbledore, et lui est toujours la seule personne que Voldemort n'ose pas encore affronter. Oui mais pour combien de temps? De là où je viens Dumbledore n'est plus, et on a vu le résultat dans l'école: tout est édifié aux noms des sang purs, et les autres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir s'ils ne veulent pas mourir...

J'ai peur. Pas pour moi, non, ma vie n'a pas grande importance même si je l'aime. J'ai peur que Voldemort trouve ma fille à l'école, et qu'il la soumette au même sortilège impardonnable que les autres enfants impurs: combien de cas ai-je déjà vu dans la presse sorciere? Combien de parents qui pleurent des enfants disparus? Je crois bien que je n'y survivrais pas...Et pourtant je n'ai pas franchement l'impression que ma petite princesse est plus en sécurité ici, dehors.

Heureusement, il y a toujours des gens pour lutter contre Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phenix a été crée, et les maraudeurs en font tous partie, comme moi. Comme dans l'ancienne version de notre cellule secrète, on lance des actions contre les disciples du mage noir, et on essaie d'en faire tomber un maximum avant de lancer les vraies attaques, celles où chacun risque d'y laisser la vie.

Il y a autre chose. Une chose dont seuls Dumbledore et moi sommes au courant. Parce que oui, comme je l'avais supposé le jour où il m'avait fait ce clin d'oeil dans la grande salle, Dumbledore connaissait bien toute l'histoire de mon retour dans le temps. Comment? Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il le sait, et que grâce à lui j'ai compris pas mal de choses.

Grâce à son invention, il m'a offert la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé: sans faire de mal à personne, j'avais conquerit le coeur de ma Lily, et nous vivions heureux en ménage, avec notre petite Sarah. Mais, comme il me l'a souvent expliqué, rien n'est gratuit, et je dois remboursé à la vie ce qu'elle m'a donné. Comment? Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le comprendre, et je suppose que vous non plus.

En prenant Lily à James, je lui avais aussi pris son fils. Ho, il y a bien un Harry Potter, puisque James et sa nouvelle femme ont eu un fils, mais rien à voir avec un survivant aux pouvoirs démentiels: le sang de Lily ne coulant pas dans ses veines, il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était dans mon autre vie. Et comme il manquait à ma Sarah le sang de James Potter, elle non plus n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une héroïne.

Avec Dumbledore, qui lui remplissait déjà bien son cotat de batailles et sacrifices en tout genre, j'étais donc le seul au courant de cette histoire. Et donc, à qui revenait la lourde tache de remplacer l'Elu? Et bien à moi, évidemment. Seulement, je n'avais pour me défendre ni l'amour sans limite aucune d'une mère, ni une fabuleuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair...Et c'est donc avec mes seuls talents de sorciers (qui, même si je n'étais pas le plus mauvais, n'avaient rien de spectaculaires) que je devais affronter celui que j'avais craint et servi pendant tant d'années.

Ma femme est au courant de mon appartenance à l'Ordre du Phenix. Elle-même avait voulu en être, mais on avait décidé d'un commun accord que si il devait arriver quelque chose pendant une des batailles, mieux valait qu'il reste un parent à notre fille, qu'elle ne finisse pas aussi mélodramatique qu'Harry (je n'avais pas précisé ça devant Lily, bien sur). Par contre, elle ne savait rien de mes actions secrètes avec Dumbledore. D'abord, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter pourquoi cette tache me revenait à moi, et puis bien que Lily soit une des femmes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, elle n'aurait surement pas accepter que je me jette dans la gueule du loup de cette façon.

Ma dernière action en date a été mise en oeuvre quarante-huit heures avant que je vous la raconte, et elle ne fait pas partie du top 10 des idées les plus brillantes que j'ai eu. Entre les infos de l'Ordre et celles supplémentaires de Dumbledore, j'ai fini par savoir où se cachait le Lord noir. Comme je m'en doutais (je le connaissais quand même pas mal) il s'agissait du manoir d'un de ces mangemorts: Avery. Il avait apparemment renoncé au style pompeux et lèche-bottes des Malefoy, cette fois...

Bref, aidé seulement par des communications inter-baguettes (procédé inventé par Dumbledore et moi-même il y a peu, qui consiste à laisser deux baguettes en relation, pour que l'une soit toujours au courant de ce que l'autre est en train de faire, et qu'elle puisse la secourir en cas de problème) de Dumbledore, j'étais partie m'infiltrer dans ce manoir autrement sécurisé.

En plus, contrairement à mes anciennes missions, j'étais interdit de tout découvert: ici je ne passais pas pour un mangemort, mais seulement pour un sang-impur qui était de mèche avec le vieux Dumbledore. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi. Je me suis même retrouvé dans la même pièce que Vous-Savez-Qui. J'aurais pu en venir à bout, j'allais en venir à bout, quand Yaxley, cette espèce d'abruti congénital, m'a envoyé un Crucio.

Bien concentré sur mon attaque sensée devenir légendaire, je m'étais retrouvé en moins d'une seconde comme un con, par terre, en train de me tordre dans tous les sens. La douleur qu'on ressent sous le Doloris est insoutenable. L'impression que chacun de nos nerfs est en train de brûler, que nos muscles se bandent jusqu'en éclater, que notre cerveau se met à bouillir dans notre tête...C'est à en devenir fou...

En tout cas, si Dumbledore n'avait pas été en train de me surveiller étroitement, depuis son bureau, je ne serais sûrement plus là pour en parler. Alors que j'étais toujours par terre, ma main crispée sur ma baguette mais complètement impuissante, celle-ci s'était mise à jeter des sorts toute seule, sous l'emprise complète du directeur de Poudlard. Je n'avais tué personne (ça m'aurait étonné de la part de Dumbledore, de toute façon) mais assez de mangemorts avaient été blessés pour me laisser le temps de m'échapper avant d'être retenu par leur maitre.

Ca avait donc été une journée de perdue, autant pour eux que pour moi: je n'avais abattu aucun mangemort et eux ne m'avaient pas fini. Un T comme Troll abruti merdique, voilà ce que je me serais donné comme note si j'étais encore prof. Être aussi con, c'était pathologique. Je n'étais peut-etre pas mort, okay, mais j'étais resté assez longtemps sous leurs yeux pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voit mon visage. Le visage de celui qui avait essayé de le tuer. Mauvais, très mauvais point.

Je m'en suis remis. Les douleurs se sont transformés en rhumatismes, puis en cicatrices psychologiques, pour enfin disparaitre. L'unique avantage du Doloris, c'est que si on en est libéré avant d'être devenu fou ou mort, on ne garde de séquels physique que pendant très peu de temps. Par contre, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai un léger mouvement de recul quand une baguette arrive un peu trop vite sur moi...

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sarah. Elle a déjà 10 ans, c'est fou, non? Ca fait de nous un couple de 32 ans (ce qui fait 64 à nous deux quand même) et mariés depuis 11 ans. Je n'arrive même pas à le croire...Je ne pense presque plus à mon autre vie. A-t-on vraiment des raisons de se rappeller de l'Enfer quand on est en visite au Paradis? La seule chose qui me rappelle cette époque est Dumbledore et les foutues responsabilités qui me mèneront à ma perte, sans doute.

Nous sommes tous assis autour de notre table de jardin. La baie vitrée est ouverte sur le living-room, d'où Lily est arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt, un magnifique paquet dans les mains. Nous procédons toujours comme ça, pour les anniversaires de Sarah. D'abord on fait une petite réunion de famille chez les grands-parents (réunions qui se terminent parfois sur des sujets acerbes mais qui en somme restent convivial...Petunia les deserte toujours, et je ne suis pas moins content de n'avoir jamais rencontré Vernon et Dudley, ce ne sont pas des grandes pertes...), puis une dégustation de gateau entre nous trois, et elle termine par une sorte de boom, le surlendemain, avec ses copines.

La petite fête est prévue pour demain, et elle a la chance de découvrir le cadeau de 'Pa et 'Man (comme elle nous appelle) avant ceux de ses copines. Hier déjà, elle avait reçu une magnifique tenue de danse de la part de ses grand-parents Evans, et une chaine d'or de la part de mes parents. Tous la traitaient comme une petite reine, au bercail. En tout cas, elle est heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte à nos yeux.

Le gateau sur lequel elle souffle les bougies est ron et surtout bien trop gros pour trois personne. Recouvert de glaçage blanc, il est écrit en lettres roses et apétissantes "Happy 10th Birthday our Sarah", juste en dessous d'un chausson de danse en sucre bleu. Mmmm...J'ai hate qu'on entame tout ça...Mais bien sur, avant ça, il faut que mademoiselle ouvre son mystérieux paquet.

Difficile de lui faire plaisir et de trouver original en même temps...D'autant plus que tout le monde sait qu'elle danse et joue du piano, et qu'ils misent tous là dessus pour le cadeaux d'anniversaire...Donc on a opté pour une solution magique, vu qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu de sorcier et qu'elle allait surement commencer son apprentissage de la magie (si elle ne va pas à Poudlard, Lily et moi lui ferons l'école à la maison, on en a les capacités...), il faut lancer le jeu.

Elle met un moment à comprendre le but de l'objet caché sous le papier doré. C'est un livre épais à la couverture de cuir crème, où est représentée une clé de sol. Ce n'est que quand elle l'ouvre que ses beaux yeux verts s'agrandissent de bonheur. En fait, c'est une sorte de livre interactif magique. Chaque page comporte une partition de piano, quelques astuces pour la jouer plus facilement, et un clavier inséré sur le papier où elle peut jouer, et qui lui montre ses fautes dès qu'elle en fait. De quoi l'appeler Amadeus dans très peu de temps, non?

Elle lève la tête vers moi. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais sont relevés en chignon (made in 'Man) au plus haut de sa tête, et même sa frange a été tirée en arrière (ce qui signifie clairement qu'elle compte bien aller danser après notre petite festivité). Son visage un peu rond et d'un blanc nacré suit parfaitement chacun des traits que je peux apprecier sur celui de sa mère. Ses grands yeux verts, son petit nez droit, sa bouche rose et fine, son menton doux, et son sourire d'ange...Elle avait tout de Lily.

**Merci!!**

Elle me saute dans les bras, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'enlasser à mon tour, car un bruit attire mon attention. Lily tourne brusquement la tête vers le portail d'entrée, et ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. Son beau visage tordu dans cette expression inquiètante fat accélerer les battements de mon coeur. J'ai peur. Je suis son regard, et ce que je vois me terrifie à mon tour.

Au-dessus d'une cape noire, un être blanc comme neige, et aux yeux rouge comme le sang nous fixe avec un sourire qui n'en est pas un. Son absence de nez et ses mouvements glissants le rendent encore plus reptilien que ça voix ne l'est. Il me fixe, et il est déjà trop tard quand je vois sa baguette se lever. Je jette pratiquement Sarah dans les bras de sa mère, et la dernière image que j'ai d'elles avant qu'elles ne disparaissent toutes les deux dans la maison est un petit visage torturé par les pleurs, à côté d'une chevelure aubrun flottant au rythme de la course de Lily.

**Tu vas payer, Rogue!**

Dans ce monde, Lord Voldemort ne me connait pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà entendu parler de moi. Tout ce qu'il doit savoir de ma vie, c'est que je suis un allié de Dumbledore qui a courageusement, mais stupidement, essayé de le tuer deux jours plus tôt. Et en seulement quarane-huit heures, il s'était débrouillé pour apprendre mon nom et l'endroit où j'habitais, simplement pour venir me faire payer.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire un mot, et lui n'en a pas prononcé un de plus. Sa baguette fend l'air et un jet de lumière s'abat en plein dans ma poitrine. Quand je sens tous les muscles de mon corps se raidir, et ma gorge se nouer, je crois d'abord que mon heure est venue, et que c'est cette chose et non cet homme qui me l'a sonnée. Mais non, c'est bien pire, et je m'en aperçois quand je tombe au sol, pas plus libre qu'une statue de pierre. Il m'a simplement stupéfié.

**Je ne te tuerais pas aujourd'hui, Rogue, mais prends ça comme un avertissement...Ne te rebelle plus jamais contre moi, sang-de-bourbe!**

C'était tout? Je ne l'ai pas cru plus d'une seconde, et toutes mes craintes sont devenues réalité quand, au lieu de s'éloigner de ma maison comme je l'ai espéré, il ne fait que se conduire vers l'interieur. Je voudrais crier, hurler à Lily d'être prudente, partir les sauver, lui lancer tous les sorts et maléfices que je connais...Mais de là où je suis, la seule chose que je peux faire est de regarder la façade de ma maison.

A peine deux ou trois secondes après que la cape noire de Voldemort ait disparu derrière notre baie vitrée, j'entends du vacarme, et des cris de Lily et Sarah, dans l'étage le plus haut, celui des chambres. Lily a l'air d'implorer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais les hurlements de Sarah couvrent tous ses mots, et la voix de mon ancien maitre est bien trop basse et sifflante pour que je l'entende.

Tout à coup, j'aperçois un éclair vert dans la pièce la plus à gauche du mur: la chambre de Sarah. Lily avait du se cacher là-bas parce que c'est la seule pièce qui a un verrou, mais il en faut plus pour arrêter, ou même ralentir, le mage noir. Un long hurlement strident suit l'éclair vert, et moi aussi j'hurle, interieurement. Ensuite, un silence parfait. Je vois Voldemort repasser devant moi avec cet hideux rictus, et je fais tous les efforts du monde pour me libérer et lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra en plein là où il aurait du avoir un coeur. Mais bien sur il n'y a rien à faire.

Il part de ma propriété sans un mot de plus. Et dans la maison, il n'y a plus de cris, c'est encore ce silence complet. Mon coeur bat si fort que j'en ai mal à la tête et les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Je ne peux toujours rien faire, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et je ne sais pas dans quel état elles sont. Que Lily ne viennent pas pour me rassurer m'inquiète beaucoup, qu'elle ne cherche pas à voir mon état aussi...Peut-être pense-t-elle que je suis mort...

C'est alors que je suis libéré du sortilège. Je me relève le plus vite possible, me tordant le genoux au passage. J'hurle le prénom de ma femme, désespérement. Je n'arrive pas à faire trois pas avant de m'étaler sur la pelouse de notre jardinet, et je me relève encore une fois du mieux que je peux. Je me remets à courir. J'attrape ma baguette sur la table du living-room, au cas où un sortilège de médicomagie soit utile, et je m'élance dans nos escaliers en colimaçon, qui ralentissent encore ma course.

En allant jusqu'au deuxième étage, celui où je suppose qu'elles m'attendent, une horrible pensée me vient à l'esprit. Et si l'histoire recommençait? Voldemort ne m'avait pas tué, parce qu'il voulait me faire souffrir, mais ça ne changeait rien. Et s'il avait voulu tué Sarah pour me faire payer? Et si Lily s'était mise en travers de son chemin, et qu'il l'avait abattue comme il l'avait fait pour Harry? Et si ma chère petite chérie était devenue l'Elue par ma faute, et qu'elle devait assumer tout ce que ça entrainait? Je m'en voudrais trop...

En poussant (non sans crainte) la porte de la chambre de ma fille, je découvre avec soulagemet que je me suis fait de fausses idées. Lily et Sarah sont bien là, en un seul morceau. Lily est à genoux par terre, dos à moi, encore sous le choc, et elle tient notre petite dans ses bras. Cette mère est sans doute la meilleure du monde, elle ne laisserait personne toucher à son bébé. J'en sourirais presque mais mon visage est encore trop crispé pour ça.

Je m'approche d'elles, avec la ferme intention de les enlacer, de les rassurer, de leur expliquer que tout est de ma faute, et que je saurais tout arranger. Je veux les serrer fort contre moi, leur dire que je les aime plus que tout et que je laisserai plus jamais une chose pareille arriver, leur dire que l'Ordre va être mobilisé et que dès demain, on ferait tout pour venir à bout de ce monstre et de sa tyrranie.

Mais quand je m'approche de mon épouse, et que je suis assez près d'elle pour voir par-dessus son épaule, je suis pétrifié.

Lily n'est pas en train de consoler Sarah, non, elle la berce simplement. Les beaux yeux verts du fruit de notre amour sont fixes, vides de toute expression, désertés par cette étincelle de malice qui les avait toujours fait briller. Elle ne sourit plus, mais un filet de sang s'échappe du coin du rictus macabre qu'elle m'adresse. J'ai l'impression que son corps est mou, flasque dans les bras de sa mère. Mère qui pleure doucement, la tête nichée dans le cou de l'enfant.

Je ne pleurs pas. Je ne cries pas. Je n'en ai même pas envie. Tout s'éteint peu à peu autour de moi. J'avais gagné une femme dans cette histoire, une femme que j'avais volé à un avec qui elle aurait été heureuse, un qui aurait eu la force de se battre et de sauver leur enfant et leur honneur. Un ange nous a quitté aujourd'hui, un ange qui était mien. Et même si Lily est en vie, elle est morte à l'interieur, et je le suis aussi.

Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'ai voulu tout avoir. Et j'ai tout perdu, jusqu'à mon âme.


End file.
